Ghosts from the Past
by Jeaniegirl
Summary: COMPLETE JOC Jack is haunted with a part of his past that he wishes he can just forget. Unfortunately, fate wont let him, and neither will she. Thankfully, there's lots of rum.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I do not own these characters. They belong to Disney. He's one lucky, lucky man.

**READ THIS FIRST**: This story was written before the 2nd movie came out, so there is no mention of the 2nd movie in this story. The story line flows just fine otherwise. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

**Haunted Memories**

The salty spray of the Caribbean sea stung his face as he stood, watching the billowing waves crash against the broadside of his ship. On a still night, such as this, he wasn't surprised to find himself completely alone on the upper deck, staring out at the beautiful dark ocean. The rest of the crew, he gathered, were all below deck receiving their well-earned grub.

The man sighed heavily and closed his dark eyes, losing himself to the tranquil sound of the ocean. He had almost lost himself to the lulling music- when suddenly Gibbs' voice broke the air, almost sending the poor man over the edge of the ship with a start.

" Hey Jack! Are ye comin'? I can't guarantee there'll be any grub left by the time ya get down 'ere!" the first mate's raspy voice called from below. Jack turned around to face the stairs, hand now on his rapidly beating heart, and shouted, " Don't worry about me, mate! Not 'ungry!"

Master Gibbs only grumbled something inaudible before his voice could no longer be heard.

" It is true..." Sparrow glumly said to himself, turning back to face the water. He clutched the ropes that were hanging beside him and leaned out over the clapping waves, taking a deep whiff of the salty air. He gave a content sigh and leaned back in, still clinging to the ropes. " I'm not hungry," he continued, talking to himself as if it were a regular occurance. " Not today..."

Today. It was an anniversary of sorts. Hardly one for celebration, as it were. The memory itself dealt a cold blow to his heart and reopened old wounds. He winced, watching the memories of the past flash before his eyes...

* * *

_---Flashback---_

" Make yer choice, Sparrow," growled a tall, Spanish pirate, holding a pistol to a woman's head. " The girl or the gold!" he sneered, flashing his toothless grin.

Jack Sparrow looked to the girl in the Spaniard's arms. Her eyes were filled with desperation. So blue and filled with fear! She was in danger, and he could save her!

...But the gold. Oh how the gold called to him! It was beautiful, shimmering in the twilight. Winking at him... calling him...and then winking at him again. Such beautiful gold! He could just reach it if he stretched out his arm

" Sparrow!" the pirate yelled, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. " I'm givin' ye a choice! Now make it and be gone!"

Gold, girl, gold, girl, gold, girl, gold, girl

OH! How could he chose!

_---End Flashback---

* * *

_

" Bloody scallywag," he muttered, staring out at the sea with an undying shame in his darkened brown eyes. He could never bring himself to rest. Not after what happened that day. It was a painful memory, but one he knew he would have to relive every year for the rest of his life.

" Jack!" Will called from behind, coming to stand behind the captain. " Gibbs said you were up here. Is something wrong?" Concern was evident in the lad's voice, sending a smirk to the captain's lips.

Sparrow didn't turn around to face William, but he opened his mouth to confirm that everything was alright... but he stopped mid-word. Should he tell the boy what was bothering him? He had never told anyone about that day eleven years ago, save for Gibbs, and even he didn't know the whole story.

His mouth shut and his eyebrows knit together in thought.

" Jack? Is everything alright?" Will asked, stepping a bit closer to the railing.

The captain finally nodded, turning to give Will a reassuring smile " Aye, mate. Everything's just fine."

No need in sharing me mutinous acts with others, he told himself. His secret would just have to keep hidden.

Will on the other hand didn't buy the captain's reply. He dared not press the matter, but decided he would confront the captain again another time. " How long till we make berth?" he asked, changing the subject, much to Sparrows apparent relief.

" Well, not much longer, mate!" he swung around, jumping from the railing to the deck. " Now if you'd excuse me, mate, I have a bit of a thirst I'd like to quench right now, if you know what I mean." He gave Will a wink and managed to swagger across the deck into the captain's quarters without another word.

Turner watched silently as the captain's door slammed shut, the sound of it echoing across the ship. Will turned back to the ocean, which was now turning ominous and dark as the sun sank below the distant horizon. His eyes narrowed as he stared off in thought. Captain Jack Sparrow was hiding something...and Will was determined to figure out what.

* * *

Arrrr! I'd be coveting yer reviews, lads and lasses, if you gather my meaning:D No, really. Leave me a review! They tend to make my fingers type faster. : D 


	2. Halucinations

Chapter 1:

**Hallucinations

* * *

**

_"Fate is nothing but the deeds committed in a prior state of existence."_ ----Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Will Turner sat back against the side of the ship, a breath of relief escaping his parched mouth. It was a bloody hot day and there wasn't even the slightest breeze. He was now beginning to wonder why he had even decided to join Jack on the voyage toDover in the first place. It almost killed him to be apart from his dear Elizabeth for more than a day, let alone a whole voyage. He had managed, however, and the separation was bearable. 

As if reading his thoughts, Mr. Gibbs found his way over to Will and placed himself down in the shade next to him.

" Would ya be missing Miss Elizabeth, lad?" he asked, pulling out his liquor pouch and taking a long swig.

Will nodded and turned to the older man. " I'm not used to being away from her so long, I suppose," he confessed.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. " Aye, that would be young love, lad. Give it a few more years and you'll be'a beggin' to get out o' the house."

Will only shrugged. He could hardly imagine wanting to be separated from such a beautiful creature for very long. Especially one so lovely as his Elizabeth.

" Do the two of you have nothing better to do than block the way to my quarters?" A voice snapped above them. The two men looked up with shock, finding Captain Jack Sparrow glaring down at them with a foul mood evident in his black eyes.

" Sorry, captain. Won't happen again." Gibbs said, quickly standing to get out of the way. Will did the same, a look of shock still on his face. Jack said nothing else, but continued on into the captain's quarters, slamming the wooden door behind him.

Will watched for a moment, a startled look still on his face. He finally turned back to Gibbs who seemed unphased by the captain's uncharacteristic behavior. The same behavior which had carryied on for more than a week now.

" Gibbs, what's put him in such a bad mood?" he asked, a little worried that he was...well...the only one worried.

" Ah, that would be his own business, William," the older man said, avoiding eye contact with the young sailor.

" His own business?" Will asked, turning to the captain's shut door. He eyed it curiously before turning his gaze back to Gibbs. " Then you know what's wrong?"

" Aye, he's told me bits and pieces, lad. But not everything..." he confessed, taking another swig of his drink. " But it's not my place to tell ye, boy. Hear?"

Will nodded, knowing that the secrets held between the captain and his first mate were always kept. Still unsure of Sparrow's new personality, Will made his way below deck. Maybe he could find some relief from the horrible heat there. At least, if he were cooler, he could think things through.

* * *

" Will!" Annamaria called from the doorway. " Will! It's time to go. We've reached Tortuga." 

Aye, Tortuga. The crew had been planning on making it to England, but a fourth of the way there, they realized that over half of their supplies had rotted, leaving them with no choice but to head back to some port and re- stock. So Jack (unsurprisingly) had decided on Tortuga, the nearest port where they would be welcomed without question. Besides, he wanted to have a bit of time to himself there... That, and a bit of rum, of course.

The son of Bootstrap Bill stepped up the stairs behind Annamaria into the moonlight and stretched his weary limbs. He wasn't expecting to go ashore so late at night, but knowing Jack, it shouldn't have surprised him.

" Jack!" he called, turning to look up at the helm. The captain wasn't standing there as usual. In fact, he was no where to be seen. " Jack?" he called again, his eyebrows furrowing with worry.

Marty, the smallestmember of the crew,walked up to him, flinging a sack over his shoulders. " Captain's gone ahead already, mate," he stated.

Will nodded his confirmation and looked out at the sea towards the docks. He could just barely make out Jack's lone figure heading up towards the city.

Turner just shook his head, ridding the confusion from his eyes. _Something is deffinately wrong with that captain_, he told himself.

* * *

A glass shattered in the distance and the loud brawling in the middle of the pub was drawing closer and closer to Captain Jack's table. He didn't notice, however. He was too wrapped up in the fact that he was enjoying his night on the town...alone. That is, of course, until he stepped into the pub where the rest of his crew was drinking. Even good ol' William. But they had mind enough to leave the brooding captain by himself. 

" It doesn't even matter anyways, mate," he slurred to himself. " You'll have forgotten the whole matter by the end of the week..."

" What matter, Jack?" A barmaid asked, coming to sit next to him at the table. She handed him another full mug of rum and watched with lustful eyes as he took a large gulp from it.

" Nothing, luv." He finally said, slamming the pewter mug down on the table. He turned his black eyes to the somewhat attractive whore sitting next to him. He was pretty sure he'd had 'aquantences' with her before, but all he noticed at that moment were her desire-filled brown eyes. A smug grin spread across his mouth, flashing his silver and gold teeth. He leaned forward, letting his long dark hair fall around his shoulders as he placed a ringed hand on the barmaid's leg. " Now... 'ow 'bout you show Captain Jack Sparrow... a good time, 'ey?"

The girl was practically in his lap that moment, plundering his mouth with her tongue. He didn't mind it, however. Just as long as he could get lost in the feel of it all. Lost in the _passionless_ embrace.

It was no a secret that Jack Sparrow was experienced when it came to the female race. In fact, he knew every woman in Torguga and had been slapped by practically every one of them too!

He was known as a ruffian, a scoundrel, who laughed in any man's face who mentioned love. He was a pirate. Lustful for gold and lustful for women. Snatching both away with no conscience. But that was his life. A pirate's life. Where the open sea left him hungry for satisfaction, taking him to the Faithful Bride or any other pub whenever he could reach one. But that satisfaction would only last a short while before it would burn away.

" Oh, Jack!" the barmaid moaned, pushing up against him on his chair. Her arms encircled around his neck, while Jack's heavy arms wrapped around her waste. Her lips made a trail across his cheek and down to his bearded chin. The feel of it, however, stirred something inside of him he had never felt before. Something strange seemed to call out to him, snapping him out of his lustful endeavour.

Jack's eyes opened with confusion and he jerked back, placing two strong hands on the wench's shoulders, pushing her away from him.

The girl looked at him with confusion as he did this, almost stunned that he would turn her away. But he just studied her with an almost horrified look on his face.

Before him, he saw her dark brown eyes slowly melt away into beautiful sparkling blue pools. The same ones that had been haunting him the past few nights. His hands lifted from her shoulders as though they had burned him.

" What's the matter, Jack?" She asked with a whining, arrogant tone. " Not good enough fer ya?"

His eyes widened as he saw her eyes return to brown and his eyebrows dropped. He'd been seeing things again! " Damnit!" He cursed himself. Why was this happening to him? Was it the rum?

" Are ya deaf, Jack?" the wench cried out to him. Jack's gaze darted back up to her fiery brown eyes and he jumped up from his chair, trying to avoid being slapped in the face. " F-forgive me, luv," he stuttered. " I'm afraid I remembered something I need to do...something very important." He turned around, ignoring the questioning look Will sent him, and bolted from the pub.

* * *

Turner remained in his chair, holding his drink and thinking. He'd seen the wench go up to Jack and was almost frightened at what he might do to her. But he seemed to have welcomed her company at first. That is until she was rejected suddenly without any apparent reason. That made Will wonder. He turned around to the other crew members who had not even noticed the scene take place, but were lost in an argument about 'God knows what'. " I'll be heading back to the Pearl," he told them, setting his mug down. Nobody even looked up as he exited the same way their captain did.

* * *


	3. Coming to Terms with Reality

Chapter 2:

**Coming to Terms with Reality**

* * *

_"Sorrows gather around great souls as storms do around mountains; but, like them, they break the storm and purify the air of the plain beneath them."_ ---Jean Paul Richter

* * *

He didn't know where his feet were taking him, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to escape. Escape those ever-watching eyes. Those soul-piercing blue eyes that held fear and hatred in them. The same blue eyes he had first met on a crossing fromEngland long ago.

He shook his head, fighting the memories, forbidding them to resurface in his mind. Jack needed to forget her. All of her. Especially her eyes!

He shook his head again and brought his full attention back to his destination. His eyes darted down to a drunk manwho had passed out on the street, holding a half-full bottle of rum. " There is a God..." Jack mumbled as he snatched it from the man. " Many thanks, friend," he said before dumping the contents down his own throat. He discarded the empty bottle a few moments later and continued down his unknown path, swaggering more than normal with his hands flapping in the air. But no matter how much alcohol he consumed, he could not get rid of those eyes. They were engravedin his mind, burned into his eyelids, making it impossible to escape them.

" Bloody 'ell, woman!" he hollered to the open air. " What do ya want from me?" He put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it fiercely, trying to erase the painful gaze still fixed on him. " Git out of me head, woman!" he hollered again. Thankfully, he was in a deserted part of Tortuga, somewhere near the docks, and nobody was around to notice the spectacle he was making of himself. Then he began to bang his head with his open hands, slapping himself mercilessly. " Git out! Git out!" he kept hollering. The eyes in his headonly grew clearer. That was it! The captain had it! He pulled out his pistol, drew back the hammer, and held the gun to his head. " Alright! Is this what you want?" He shouted out into the black night air. " Is it, Emma!"

The moment he uttered her name, a thousandwaves of guilt crashed down onto him, and he dropped the pistol to the ground, listening to the dull clatter it made against the cobblestones. "Oh, Emma!" he breathed, dropping to his knees. He buried his face in his black-stained hands and his breath caught as he held back the tears that threatened to spill down his dirty face. " Oh, Emma," he whispered again. " I'm so sorry. So sorry!"

Saying this felt almost foreign to him. He'd never admitted anything to be his fault. Ever. But now he was a broken man, on his knees outside a wicked city, confessing his sin before them all. " I should have never, ever let that happen to you! I'm so sorry, Emma!"

He'd finally come to terms with the truth. All these years he'd harbored guilt, yet would never admit to it. But his sins were coming back to haunt him. And as he knelt there, apologizing to the air profusely, the searing blue eyes vanished from his mind, leaving him deserted and alone.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

" Sparrow!" the pirate yelled, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. " I'm givin' ye a choice! Now make it and be gone!"

Gold, girl, gold, girl, gold, girl, gold, girl

OH! How could he chose!

" Jack, please!" The girl managed to scream out to him. His black eyes looked up, guilt automatically forming in his dark brown orbs. How could he be such a venomous fool?

" Give me the girl, mate!" He finally called up to the Spaniard. The pirate chuckled and raised an eyebrow. " Are ye sure 'bout that one, Sparrow? Ya look a bit unsure of yerself!"

" Of course I'm sure! Hand me the girl!" he snapped with flashing eyes.

" I will, Sparrow," the pirate said coolly. " But before I do, I want 'er to see how much of a black 'eart ya really 'ave."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened. " The girl, mate! Give 'er to me **now**!" He commanded, stretching out his arm.

" Ah-ah-ah! Not before I explain something to the lady, Captain," he said, an evil delight evident on his boorish face. " You see, milady, Sparrow 'ere is one of us pirates. See? And I know yer a bit occupied with admiring 'im and all, but don't let 'im fool ye."

The girl struggled in his arms, trying to pry loose of his iron grasp. " I don't know what you're talking about, ruffian! But I demand that you---"

Before she said another word, he jerked her so hard her mouth slammed shut, causing her teeth to slice through her tongue. Her eyes filled up with tears as the sting grew inside her mouth.

" Ye'll listen to me!" he barked, still holding the loaded pistol to her brow. " Jack 'ere aint as wonderful as ye make 'im out to be," the pirate continued, eyeing Jack wickedly. " You see, lass...Ya might not 'ave noticed...but 'e 'esitated before 'e chose ye..." His face got closer to the girl's, almost making her gag at the stench of his breath. " And 'e'll always 'esitate..."

The girl only glared at him and struggled for a moment, trying to kick her way loose, but she suddenly became lax as the pirate's words sunk in. _Jack had hesitated_... He actually considered taking the gold instead! The pirate holding Emma chuckled evilly as he saw the truth settle in her eyes.

Jack stood a few feet away, black eyes large with shock. He couldn't believe it! Why wasn't Emma denying it? Surely she knew he would have chosen her over gold! Surely! "Emma!" he called up to her. " Don't listen to him, luv! You know I'd never---"

" Shut up, Sparrow!" the Spaniard hollered at him. " I 'aven't finished yet!" He sent a chilling glare to the captain and then returned his gaze to the mortified young woman. " Now, I'm given ye a choice, Emma." He said, lowering the pistol enough to let her think clearly. " You can either join me and me crew, or return with Captain Sparrow...with the knowledge that 'e almost let me shoot ye."

The girl shut her eyes for a moment, allowing a painful tear to slip from under her lashes and roll down her delicate white cheek. She opened them again with a hard icy hatred shining from the depths of her soul. " I would never, ever leave with a pirate such as yourself, sir, " she stated to the Spaniard. " Because of that, I am forced to return with Sparrow..."

The Spaniard eyed her curiously, but nodded." As you wish, senorita," he said with a sigh, sticking to his word and lowering his pistol. He gave one last side-glance to the captain and left, clutching the gold to his side.

Emma remained on the crate she had been captured on, her hands clasped together as she stared off in the distance.

Jack gulped and slowly walked toward her, not wanting to upset her. " Emma, luv..." he started, but the icy look she sent him shut his mouth.

" How could you?" She finally muttered. " How could you?"

" Emma, you have to believe me, luv. I was only---"

" Only what, Jack? You couldn't decide which one would serve you better? Is that it?" She stepped down from the crate and stomped up to the captain, fury pouring from every fiber of her being. " I thought that you...that you...CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow could actually...actually..." Her voice broke and tears streamed down her red face.

Sparrow, with delicate concern , brought his black-stained hand to her cheek, wiping away a salty tear. " Tell me, Emma," he said softly. "What did ya think I could do, pet?"

Emma slapped his hand away and looked up, locking gazes with the captain. It was in that moment that he honestly felt his heart rise and stomach sink. " I thought...that you, captain Jack Sparrow could actually...love..." And then she looked away, shame and embarrassment marring her noble features.

The captain just stood there, unsure of what to say. He was scared. He had no idea how to come to terms with the alien feelings that rushed over him at that moment. And because he once again hesitated, he had to pay the price.

" I want to go home..." she sobbed, turning away from the pirate. She held herself with trembling arms and sniffled as another sob wracked her body.

Jack looked at her in disbelief. " Emma, I---"

" Please, Mr. Sparrow," she said coldly, not making eye contact with him. " I want to go home...and never lay eyes on your black-hearted pirate body again."

Her words were like a sword to his heart, piercing him in ways he didn't even think were possible. " Emma, please!" He breathed again, trying to beg his forgivness. She ignored him and quickly made her way through the darkening cave and out to the ship, leaving Jack alone.

_---End Flashback--- _

* * *

A single tear trickled down the captain's face, landing on the cobblestone street below him. Finally, after all these years...he had gripped the truth:...he owned a black heart. He might have been considered a good man in the eyes of others...but to Emma Wickerson, he would always be a black-hearted pirate that could never demonstrate love. And to him, that in itself...was unbearable.

* * *

A/N: Just for future reference, the girl in this story DOES make an appearence... and soon... So keep on reading, it gets good:) 


	4. If 3 won't load correctly!

Chapter 2:

**Coming to Terms with Reality**

* * *

_"Sorrows gather around great souls as storms do around mountains; but, like them, they break the storm and purify the air of the plain beneath them."_ ---Jean Paul Richter

* * *

He didn't know where his feet were taking him, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to escape. Escape those ever-watching eyes. Those soul-piercing blue eyes that held fear and hatred in them. The same blue eyes he had first met on a crossing fromEngland long ago.

He shook his head, fighting the memories, forbidding them to resurface in his mind. Jack needed to forget her. All of her. Especially her eyes!

He shook his head again and brought his full attention back to his destination. His eyes darted down to a drunk manwho had passed out on the street, holding a half-full bottle of rum. " There is a God..." Jack mumbled as he snatched it from the man. " Many thanks, friend," he said before dumping the contents down his own throat. He discarded the empty bottle a few moments later and continued down his unknown path, swaggering more than normal with his hands flapping in the air. But no matter how much alcohol he consumed, he could not get rid of those eyes. They were engravedin his mind, burned into his eyelids, making it impossible to escape them.

" Bloody 'ell, woman!" he hollered to the open air. " What do ya want from me?" He put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it fiercely, trying to erase the painful gaze still fixed on him. " Git out of me head, woman!" he hollered again. Thankfully, he was in a deserted part of Tortuga, somewhere near the docks, and nobody was around to notice the spectacle he was making of himself. Then he began to bang his head with his open hands, slapping himself mercilessly. " Git out! Git out!" he kept hollering. The eyes in his headonly grew clearer. That was it! The captain had it! He pulled out his pistol, drew back the hammer, and held the gun to his head. " Alright! Is this what you want?" He shouted out into the black night air. " Is it, Emma!"

The moment he uttered her name, a thousandwaves of guilt crashed down onto him, and he dropped the pistol to the ground, listening to the dull clatter it made against the cobblestones. "Oh, Emma!" he breathed, dropping to his knees. He buried his face in his black-stained hands and his breath caught as he held back the tears that threatened to spill down his dirty face. " Oh, Emma," he whispered again. " I'm so sorry. So sorry!"

Saying this felt almost foreign to him. He'd never admitted anything to be his fault. Ever. But now he was a broken man, on his knees outside a wicked city, confessing his sin before them all. " I should have never, ever let that happen to you! I'm so sorry, Emma!"

He'd finally come to terms with the truth. All these years he'd harbored guilt, yet would never admit to it. But his sins were coming back to haunt him. And as he knelt there, apologizing to the air profusely, the searing blue eyes vanished from his mind, leaving him deserted and alone.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

" Sparrow!" the pirate yelled, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. " I'm givin' ye a choice! Now make it and be gone!"

Gold, girl, gold, girl, gold, girl, gold, girl

OH! How could he chose!

" Jack, please!" The girl managed to scream out to him. His black eyes looked up, guilt automatically forming in his dark brown orbs. How could he be such a venomous fool?

" Give me the girl, mate!" He finally called up to the Spaniard. The pirate chuckled and raised an eyebrow. " Are ye sure 'bout that one, Sparrow? Ya look a bit unsure of yerself!"

" Of course I'm sure! Hand me the girl!" he snapped with flashing eyes.

" I will, Sparrow," the pirate said coolly. " But before I do, I want 'er to see how much of a black 'eart ya really 'ave."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened. " The girl, mate! Give 'er to me **now**!" He commanded, stretching out his arm.

" Ah-ah-ah! Not before I explain something to the lady, Captain," he said, an evil delight evident on his boorish face. " You see, milady, Sparrow 'ere is one of us pirates. See? And I know yer a bit occupied with admiring 'im and all, but don't let 'im fool ye."

The girl struggled in his arms, trying to pry loose of his iron grasp. " I don't know what you're talking about, ruffian! But I demand that you---"

Before she said another word, he jerked her so hard her mouth slammed shut, causing her teeth to slice through her tongue. Her eyes filled up with tears as the sting grew inside her mouth.

" Ye'll listen to me!" he barked, still holding the loaded pistol to her brow. " Jack 'ere aint as wonderful as ye make 'im out to be," the pirate continued, eyeing Jack wickedly. " You see, lass...Ya might not 'ave noticed...but 'e 'esitated before 'e chose ye..." His face got closer to the girl's, almost making her gag at the stench of his breath. " And 'e'll always 'esitate..."

The girl only glared at him and struggled for a moment, trying to kick her way loose, but she suddenly became lax as the pirate's words sunk in. _Jack had hesitated_... He actually considered taking the gold instead! The pirate holding Emma chuckled evilly as he saw the truth settle in her eyes.

Jack stood a few feet away, black eyes large with shock. He couldn't believe it! Why wasn't Emma denying it? Surely she knew he would have chosen her over gold! Surely! "Emma!" he called up to her. " Don't listen to him, luv! You know I'd never---"

" Shut up, Sparrow!" the Spaniard hollered at him. " I 'aven't finished yet!" He sent a chilling glare to the captain and then returned his gaze to the mortified young woman. " Now, I'm given ye a choice, Emma." He said, lowering the pistol enough to let her think clearly. " You can either join me and me crew, or return with Captain Sparrow...with the knowledge that 'e almost let me shoot ye."

The girl shut her eyes for a moment, allowing a painful tear to slip from under her lashes and roll down her delicate white cheek. She opened them again with a hard icy hatred shining from the depths of her soul. " I would never, ever leave with a pirate such as yourself, sir, " she stated to the Spaniard. " Because of that, I am forced to return with Sparrow..."

The Spaniard eyed her curiously, but nodded." As you wish, senorita," he said with a sigh, sticking to his word and lowering his pistol. He gave one last side-glance to the captain and left, clutching the gold to his side.

Emma remained on the crate she had been captured on, her hands clasped together as she stared off in the distance.

Jack gulped and slowly walked toward her, not wanting to upset her. " Emma, luv..." he started, but the icy look she sent him shut his mouth.

" How could you?" She finally muttered. " How could you?"

" Emma, you have to believe me, luv. I was only---"

" Only what, Jack? You couldn't decide which one would serve you better? Is that it?" She stepped down from the crate and stomped up to the captain, fury pouring from every fiber of her being. " I thought that you...that you...CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow could actually...actually..." Her voice broke and tears streamed down her red face.

Sparrow, with delicate concern , brought his black-stained hand to her cheek, wiping away a salty tear. " Tell me, Emma," he said softly. "What did ya think I could do, pet?"

Emma slapped his hand away and looked up, locking gazes with the captain. It was in that moment that he honestly felt his heart rise and stomach sink. " I thought...that you, captain Jack Sparrow could actually...love..." And then she looked away, shame and embarrassment marring her noble features.

The captain just stood there, unsure of what to say. He was scared. He had no idea how to come to terms with the alien feelings that rushed over him at that moment. And because he once again hesitated, he had to pay the price.

" I want to go home..." she sobbed, turning away from the pirate. She held herself with trembling arms and sniffled as another sob wracked her body.

Jack looked at her in disbelief. " Emma, I---"

" Please, Mr. Sparrow," she said coldly, not making eye contact with him. " I want to go home...and never lay eyes on your black-hearted pirate body again."

Her words were like a sword to his heart, piercing him in ways he didn't even think were possible. " Emma, please!" He breathed again, trying to beg his forgivness. She ignored him and quickly made her way through the darkening cave and out to the ship, leaving Jack alone.

_---End Flashback--- _

* * *

A single tear trickled down the captain's face, landing on the cobblestone street below him. Finally, after all these years...he had gripped the truth:...he owned a black heart. He might have been considered a good man in the eyes of others...but to Emma Wickerson, he would always be a black-hearted pirate that could never demonstrate love. And to him, that in itself...was unbearable.

* * *

A/N: Just for future reference, the girl in this story DOES make an appearence... and soon... So keep on reading, it gets good:) 


	5. Deprivation of the Captain's Sleep

Chapter 3

**Deprivation of the Captain's Sleep

* * *

**

_"A retentive memory is a good thing, but the ability to forget is the true token of greatness."_---Elbert Hubbard

* * *

The peaceful snoring of the captain could be heard as Will quietly entered the dark cabin. When the door shut without a sound, he made his way over to Jack, who was completely sprawled out over his rather large bed. The closer he got to the bed, however, the more he wished he could retreat. The man smelled horrid...well, more so than usual. His eyes were actually beginning to water at the wretched stench! _Just where had Jack gone after he left the pub?_ Will wondered. With a determined shake of his head, he managed to breathe more through his mouth than his nose, making it easier for him to approach the sleeping captain.

" Jack," he said softly, poking the man's foot that was hanging over the side of the bed. Sparrow didn't move, just continued with his peaceful snores. Will rolled his eyes and poked the captain's foot harder.

Still no response.

" Jack!" he called louder, slapping the man's leg.

Jack's snoring came to a halt with a snort and he mumbled something to the effect of, " ...a little bit longer...jist a little..." before falling back to sleep.

Turner's eyebrow arched as he watched the pathetic captain curl up into a comfortable ball and resume his loud snoring.

Will rolled his eyes again and leaned forward, yelling, " Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The poor captain jerked awake with a start, pulling himself up full force, almost slamming his head on a beam above the bed. " What is it! What's wrong! Who's after me ship?" he commanded, looking about frantically before settling down a bit. Then he looked up at the figure before him and sighed. " Oh...it's you," he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. " What do ya want?" he finally snapped. The captain clearly had too much to drink and was more than anxious to kick the boy out of the cabin.

Will sighed. " I need to talk to you," he said.

" Well... if it has anything to do with your 'lizabeth, I can assure you that nothing happened on that island," he stated, eager to get this over with so he could get back to sleep.

A long moment passed before Will spoke. " What do you mean?"

Jack looked up through the dark room with wide black eyes. Whoops! Clearly, he had been mistaken. " Uh...nothing, mate. What is it ya want?"

" I wanted to talk to you about the way you've been acting lately..." Will said, still not sure if he should go back to the previous subject.

" Ah...that..." Sparrow said, almost as if he already knew where Will was headed with this. " I 'aven't been at me best, 'ave I?" he asked with his hand animating every word.

" Not exactly, Jack. Gibbs said somethin---"

" Gibbs? What the bloody 'ell does 'e know!"

" Nothing!" Will quickly defended. " He just said I'd have to ask you myself!"

" Oh..." Sparrow said, narrowing his eyes slightly. " 'e always was a smart man..."

" Yes, he is!" Will said, becoming slightly aggravated. " Now are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you and why your acting like such a...a..."

" A pirate?" Jack offered.

" Yes! I mean, no! Well, you clearly know what I mean. So tell me!"

Jack sighed and leaned back on his elbows. " I'm afraid that it's a rather long story and I don't really feel like getting into it right now. So if you'll excuse me, mate..." He said, sliding back into his sleeping position.

" I had a feeling you might say that, " Will said with a smirk. He walked over to a table and quickly lit a lamp, much to the captain's displeasure, and produced his bribe from beneath a coat. All displeasure left the captain's eyes as he saw the full bottle of rum resting in Will's grasp.

" Well, mate. I'm afraid you've got me there..."he confessed, jumping out of bed to gather his prize.

" I'll pour you some...and then you tell me?"

A small smile spread across the captain's lips and he nodded. " Give me some to get rid of this wretched headache and I'll tell ya all about it..."

Will nodded and poured the captain a large mug full and watched as it was gulped down as quickly as it had been poured. Jack set the empty mug down on the table and wiped his mouth, giving a content sigh.

" Alright, but first...swear to me that you'll never utter a word o' this to anyone...'else I'll 'ave to come after ya with me pistol, savvy?"

Will blinked and nodded. " Of course! I swear it!"

" Good..." he said with a smile. " Her name was Emma."

Will's eyes widened. So this was all about a girl? That was just a tad bit unbelievable. He frowned when he saw the captain climbing back into bed.

" Wait a minute, Jack!" he shouted. " That's not all of it."

" 'course not!" the captain called back. " But Emma basically sums it all up."

Will sighed and watched as the captain made himself comfortable again. He shook his head and continued to sit by the table, watching the captain with a frown on his face.

It wasn't too much longer when Sparrow's head lifted over his chest so he could see Will. " Blow out the light on your way out, mate," he said, giving him the look to leave, and then lowered his head again.

" No."

The captain's body tensed.

" What was that?"

" I said no, Jack. Not until I hear the entire story."

It took all of Jack's power to keep from shooting William with the pistol next to his bed. Instead, he sat up with a desperate, yet irritated look on his face. " Alright, mate. If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

Will nodded and Jack mumbled something under his breath before climbing back out of bed. He swaggered to the table, pulled up a chair, and sat down, all with a very unpleased look on his face. " 'er name was Emma. I met the girl on a crossing from London about eleven years ago..."

And the story went on.

Much to Jack's surprise, he felt more at ease with himself when he was finished telling it. And so did Will.

" I...I don't know what to say, Jack." Will said, almost amazed by what he had just heard.

" I know...rather pathetic of me, isn't it?" he asked, pouring himself another drink.

Will shook his head and smiled comfortingly. " You did what was right in the end, Jack. Nobody could ask for more."

Jack nodded, letting the boy's words sink in. He certainly had a point. " Well," he said at last, turning to William. " I'm beginning to feel more like me'self already!"

Will smiled. " Good, I'm glad to hear that," he said, standing. " I guess I can let you get your rest then."

" I think you'd better," Jack said, hiding a yawn behind his hand. " Oh, and William, " He said, just as the boy had reached the door. " Enter me cabin without my permission again, and I'll have you scrubbing me ship from the Crowe's nest down to the very bilges...savvy?"

William turned around and grinned. " Savvy."

* * *

The harsh December wind threatened to blow the Captain's hat off as he walked out onto the main deck. The crew members were now bundled up in their warmest clothes, anxiously awaiting their captain's next instructions. Jack turned to his side and found Mr. Cotton, as usual, standing close by with a patient look on his face. Sparrow gave the man an uncomfortable look before clearing his throat. " Alright men..." he said, turning to the rest of the crew, " and ,of course, woman," he added, noticing the murderous death-glare Anamaria sent him. " You have my permission to disembark. Return to the ship in four days and we'll take our leave."

" Aye, captain!" they called back in partial unison, quickly making their ways to shore. No doubt looking for a heated room to stay in.

Jack turned around to the two men who were staying behind to guard the ship. " I should be back later tonight, mates. So plan on finding yerselves a nice warm room to stay in, savvy?'

The two nodded quickly, thankful that their captain cared enough to offer them heated rooms for the night.

He grinned at them and headed down the platform to the docks, almost falling off said docks when someone crashed into him from behind.

" Oh! Sorry, Jack!" William apologized. " I didn't see you. I was...buttoning my coat."

" So I see," Jack said, eyeing the man dangerously before calming himself down. " Are you 'eaded for something in particular, mate?" He asked, continuing his walk off the docks.

Will quickly finished buttoning his coat while trying to keep up with the captain. " No, I'm not really headed anywhere," he answered nervously. " Actually, I was kind of hoping I could keep you company."

Jack stopped abruptly with that comment and turned to the boy. " Keep me company?" he asked with an almost teasing tone. " Is it you who'd be givin' me the company, or would it be the other way around, I wonder..."

Will's face turned a little red and he shrugged innocently. " I thought you might want someone along, is all."

" Well, lad. I can honestly say I'm touched," he emphasized this by laying a hand on his heart. " But I really don't need any company." Sparrow almost grinned when he saw Will's frantic look, but quickly added: " But o'course, if someone, such as yerself, were looking for someone else to show them around this gigantic city...I'd be more than willing to do so."

Turner looked up with an embarrassed grin. " Thanks, Jack. I'd be lost for sure if---"

" I know, I know. Just try and keep up, mate."

Will rolled his eyes upward at the lost moment of bonding, but quickly followed the retreating captain into the snow covered city of Dover.

* * *

_Somewhere else in Dover:_

" Mrs. Wickerson! I don't know how you do it! I'm almost jealous at how calm you are!" A woman exclaimed, holding a rather large wall decoration in her arms.

The lady called Mrs. Wickerson turned around and laughed politely. " Oh, Rebecca! How long have you been holding that thing?" She quickly motioned for one of her hired crew to take the decoration from the younger woman's arms. " Put that in the dining hall, Henry," she told him before turning back to Rebecca.

" Thank you, Mrs. Wickerson! I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold that!"

The older woman laughed and shook her head. " You poor thing! Why did you not send one of your servants over with that, my dear?"

" I wanted to come over myself and see Emma. I didn't see the point in bringing someone else along with me."

" I see," she replied, a small smile on her lips. " Well, I'm afraid you wont find Emma here at the moment. She's on another one of her '_walks_'."

" Another one?" Rebecca asked, clearly concerned. " I thought she was getting better..."

" So did I," the mother confessed. " She's been rather depressed these past few weeks, I'm afraid, and I'm terribly concerned about her well-being," she said sadly. " She tries to shut everyone out and go on these long walks out to the shore where she can look out over the harbor." The mother fanned herself for a moment and then continued. " It's a shame, really, that she's been acting up again...especially with her wedding coming up so soon."

" I know, Mrs. Wickerson. It's awful. Lord VanWyk has been terribly concerned. He's afraid it's him that's put her in such an awful state."

The mother shook her head, a sadness rising to her stunning blue eyes. " That's not it, I'm afraid."

" Then...what is it, Mrs. Wickerson?" the girl asked, hoping to know what was wrong with herfriend.

" I'm afraid that after those horrible pirates captured her many years ago, she's never really been the same," the mother explained. " I think these long walks help her clear her mind... I'm sure it's just another phase she'll get over in a week or two."

Rebecca nodded, knowing as well as Emma's mother that this phase had been going on for much longer than any of the others. Rebecca just prayed that it wouldn't be indefinite.

" Do you think she'll be in her usual spot, Mrs. Wickerson?" Rebecca asked after a long moment. The woman nodded and smiled.

" I'm sure she is, my dear. And when you find her, could you try and get her to come home? After all, this grand party is for her! I need some of her insight on these decorations!"

Rebecca nodded with a smile. " Of course, Mrs. Wickerson. I'll tell her." And with that, she left the mansion, hoping to God that her friend hadn't done anything stupid...like thrown herself off a pier.

* * *


	6. Salvation of Salmagundi

Chapter 4

**Salvation of Salmagundi

* * *

**

_"Small opportunities are often the beginning of great enterprises."_ ---Demosthenes

* * *

William glanced at the captain walking or rather swaggering beside him. He had to admit, the man was definitely in a better mood. Hell, he was happier than normal. But only Will could tell that Jack was using it as a disguise. He only knew this because he saw it in the Captain's eyes. The sorrow and guilt, mixed together to make a heart wrenching picture. He turned his gaze back to the crowded street before him. They'd twisted and turned so many corners that Will wasn't even sure if they were inEngland anymore. 

" Are we headed for somewhere in particular, Jack?" Will asked, trying not to be bothersome. But he was freezing and this mindless wandering was getting tiring.

Jack stopped and turned to the boy. " We're not headed anywhere, mate. But that's because we're already there," he said, pointing to the sign above him. It read : _Ye Old Tavern_, written in bold yellow for all to see.

Will smirked. Leave it up to the captain to find a pub in the middle of a huge city. " Alright, Jack. But sooner or later, you'll have to show me around."

" Aye, but not before we drink a little something to warm us up!"

* * *

A pair of blue eyes looked out at the freezing dark waters, watching them crash against the rocky shores where she stood. The same eyes had beheld the same sight many times, holding hope and longing in them. But this time, she was no longer looking for a legendary ship on the horizon, but a watery coffin in which she actually considered throwing herself into. 

It had been far too long. Too long of a wait for her to keep up hoping. She knew that he wouldn't return. He'd probably forgotten all about her and was living his life to the fullest...not even bothering to think of her. Ever.

She sighed, giving one last hopeful glance to the watery landscape. Nothing. No ship. No pirate. Just...water. By the next day, she knew, it would be over. She'd be married. No more walks out to the harbor. No more hopeful dreams of returning to that pirate ship... with that certain pirate captain.

Emma looked down, guilt darkening her face. Long ago she had left that captain, telling him he was cold and heartless, not speaking to him until she left the Black Pearl that fateful morning eleven years ago. And even then, she had not been kind. She became the very things she called him. Cold and heartless. How could she have betrayed him like that? Leaving the ship while he stood at the helm, watching her sadly as it sailed off into the distance, keeping his gaze fixed on her until she became less than a spec on the horizon.

And now it was too late to return.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

There was a horrendous commotion going on above her bedroom as she stumbled out, grabbing her skirts in fists and running up the stairs. Men were shouting and objects were banging against the wooden decks with thunderous noise. When she reached the main deck, her eyes widened with shock. A pirate ship was closing in on them with incredible speed!

With a scream sticking in her throat, she turned to the captain of the ship. He stood at the helm, barking orders to the British soldiers who were quickly loading their rifles as well as the cannons. Emma was grabbed by one of the sailors and pushed down the stairs.

" Orders miss!" he said as he shoved her in her room, locking it from the outside. " You'll be safer in there, Miss Wickerson!" he called through the wooden door, and then he was gone.

Emma shrieked and banged on the door. " Let me out! I can't be locked in here!" Her banging stopped abruptly when a terrible force shook the ship, sending her to the ground with a scream. " Oh, dear God!" She cried out, putting her hands to her chest. " They're going to attack!" Her heart began to race and tears formed in her eyes. " Why didn't I do as mother said and waited to travel with her? Now I must die alone on this horrible, God-forsaken ocean!" She burst into tears and sobbed, only stopping to scream when another thunderous force shook the ship.

It wasn't long before she heard the horrible shrieks of the pirates coming aboard the _HMS Freedom_. Someone close to her door gasped and cursed. " Miss Wickerson!" he shouted.

" I'm in here!" She screamed, getting to her feet as fast as she could. Emma heard a key enter her lock, but it never made it all the way in. The man outside the door had been shot. She screamed after hearing the explosion of the pistol, trying to muffle the sound behind her elegant hand.

This was it. She was going to die. Any moment now, a horrible pirate would enter her room and kill her!

As if on cue, a pirate came running in, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the wooden frame and heaved a sigh of apparent relief. " That was close!" he said to himself. Then he looked up and saw her standing there. His pistol raised automatically and she screamed. " Oh, God! Don't shoot me, please!"

The pirate before her seemed stunned for a moment, as if he were deciding what he should do. With a smirk, he lowered it to his side and bowed. " Cap'n Jack Sparrow would never shoot a lady, missy."

She seemed a bit relieved, but said, " But you'll obviously let me die!"

He arched an eyebrow at that. " How's that, luv?"

" Well," she started, a bit flustered. She wasn't exactly planning on making conversation with him. Especially now! " You obviously intend to shoot the rest of my crew, leaving me here to find my way back home...on this huge ship...alone!"

Jack grinned. " Yer wrong there, luv. I don't intend to leave you hear alone on this ship."

Her eyebrows rose.

He continued, " I intend on blowing this ship to smithereens after I rob it. So you best start swimming, luv. It's a long way back to England." He winked and then turned back to the door, intending to leave.

" Wait!" She called after him. He stopped and turned around. " T-take me on your ship," she said quickly, watching the captain's look turn to amazement. " I-I can clean...and cook, if you like. All I ask is that you get me to my destination and you'll be rid of me!"

His eyes darkened, if that were possible with such black eyes, and he grinned. " You want me to take you on me ship, ey? Well, I wouldn't mind it o'course...but then there's me crew"

" I can pay them! I can pay all of you! Please, just don't leave me here to die!"

The pirate stroked his chin in thought, not even flinching when an explosion sounded by the door.

" Can you make Salmagundi, luv?" he asked finally, eyeing her hopefully.

Her brow wrinkled with confusion, but she nodded, knowing the food dish.

" Great!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. " I love Salmagundi! You have yourself a deal, mate."

Emma's eyes widened. " Y-you mean...you'll take me?" she asked. He nodded, opening the door and peaking out. Hejumped in surprise and shut the door again, just as a British officer flew down the stairs head first.

" I think now is as good a time as any to head back over, luv!" he said, turning to her. Emma's face paled. Just what was she getting herself into? Surely there was something horrible waiting for her on that pirate ship.

She didn't have much time to think, however, before Jack's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door and up the stairs. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw the mass chaos on the deck. Men's bodies littered the floor while others were fighting with what was the rest of their strength. Emma was beginning to feel rather sick when Jack managed to yank her over to the broadside of the _HMS Freedom_.

" Hold on, luv." He said, grabbing a rope.

" Excuse me?" She asked, turning to him. She didn't even have time to protest before the captain's strong arm wrapped around her and he jumped. Emma almost shrieked, but held it in when she realized that her feet were now planted on the wooden planks of the opposing ship. She looked up at the captain with surprise.

Jack Sparrow didn't even blink as he let go of her and headed back to the helm, shouting out orders, telling his crew to head back over with the 'lute'. Emma found herself frightened beyond belief when she saw the numerous pirates coming back aboard their ship.

" Oh, God!" She gasped, quickly making her way up the stairs to the helm. Jack eyed her and smirked.

" What's the matter, luv? Not friendly enough for you?"

She smiled weakly and stood behind the captain, knowing that he wouldn't dare let those horrid looking men harm her...or would he? He was a pirate after all...

The captain barked out a few more orders and before she knew it, the _HMS Freedom_ was far behind her. It wasn't much longer when a loud explosion shook the water, signifying that the _HMS Freedom_...was now history.

Emma turned to Jack, eyes wide. This was it. No turning back now.

" Excuse me, Captain..." she said softly, after a very long pause.

" Mmm?" he asked, eyes still fixed on his destination.

" I don't suppose that...well...What exactly are your intentions with me, sir?" she asked directly.

He glanced at her with obvious confusion. " Intentions?" he asked. Then it dawned on him. " Ah...intentions. Well, luv. Like you said... I'll 'ave ya cook. I don't need anyone to clean...seein' as 'ow most of me crew does that already. But they'll be very pleased to have a cook aboard," he said, motioning certain words with a raised hand.

Emma's body visibly relaxed, but Jack could still see doubt and fear in her eyes. So, he turned to the rest of the crew below, who were now looking up at the two of them with confusion. " Any one of you dogs so much as touches this fine young woman, and you'll be keelhauled! Got it?"

The crew shouted "Aye!" before giving the woman one last look. They returned to their work, seemingly used to the idea of a woman aboard.

" Ya don't need to worry anymore, luv. They all think ya belong to me now." He said, turning to her with a large grin on his face.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. " I hope that you don't intend-"

Jack laughed. " No, I don't intend on anything, luv. That is, o'course, unless you want to..." He saidraising his eyebrows.

She gasped and looked away, turning red.

The captain smirked. This one was definitely going to be worth the trouble.

Or so he thought...

* * *

'ello my readers! I will have a few more chapters added on in the morning. I'm tired, so I won't be re-posting anymore tonight... Btw, I guess I should explain. **I've already written this story, and I'm going back over it, making it better.** I haven't written an ending yet, because they're so many waysit could go. Maybe once you get further, you can give me ideas, savvy? Alright then, leave me some feedback!


	7. Of Love and Loss

Chapter 5

**Of Love and Loss

* * *

**

_"Love lives on hope, and dies when hope is dead; It is a flame which sinks for lack of fuel."----_ Corneille, Pierre

* * *

_(continued flashback...)_

" Jack!" Emma scolded, slapping his hand away with a wooden spoon. " It's not finished yet! You'll have to wait!"

The captain's eyes widened innocently. " I was only testing it, luv. Honestly."

Emma laughed. She had been the official cook of the Black Pearl for two weeks now, and she was loving every minute of it. At first, she was more than scared and had no idea what to do. Now, she knew exactly what to do...like leaving a few apples out for Barbossa, making sure she had dessert out for Ragetti, the sweet pirate that would often come down to help clean the kitchen, sometimes with his friend Pintel, and to always serve Salmagundi, the crew's favorite dish. But the most encouraging part of her day was when the Captain left the helm to one of his crew and came down for his daily chat. It took her a while to get used to his interesting walk and slur, but in time she found it rather amusing, if not enjoyable.

The rest of the crew managed to keep to themselves, knowing that she was the cook. The last thing they wanted was to be food poisoned. And being very superstitious, they decided to leave the woman alone, not wanting to mess around with bad luck.

Jack seemed to think quite the opposite, however. Every day, he'd head below deck to " check on things". Emma had greeted him with reservation at first, but was now happy to see him any time he appeared. She was always busy cooking or cleaning something, so he did what he could to help.

Today, he decided to help test the food.

" Testing it!" she scoffed playfully. " Are you doubting my cooking?"

His eyes grew comically large and he shook his head. " Never, luv!" he said, putting a hand to his heart. " I was only testing to see if you've outdone yerself...as usual..."

She blushed. How did he always manage to do that?

" Well, thank you, Captain," she laughed, turning back to the food before her.

Jack nodded, eyeing her skeptically for a moment. With a hesitant look on his face, he leaned forward over the counter, bringing his head dangerously close to hers.

" Luv," he whispered.

Her head snapped up, almost banging into his. He was so close to her, his nose was almost touching hers. " What?" she whispered back, eyes wide with shock.

" I was wondering...if you wouldn't mind meeting me up on the deck later tonight," he whispered, trying to look both innocent and tempting at the same time.

Emma's mouth dropped slightly, and she almost shivered. His dark eyes were staring at her so intently, she almost found herself grinning like a fool. " Is that an order, Captain?" she asked, playfully raising an eyebrow.

He grinned. " Aye, luv. That's an order."

" Then I'll be there," she said.

" Good!" he replied, grabbing an apple from the counter. He stepped back, took a bite out of it and then winked at her. " See ya tonight, luv," he said, and then he walked up the stairs.

Night came achingly slow for Emma. But as soon as it did come, she began to have doubts. What if Jack wanted something from her? What if he wanted to take her back home? She shook her head, remembering what he had said earlier:

_" Just tell me when you wish to return to Dover, luv...and I'll take you there."_

As far as Emma was concerned, she never wanted to return. Not with such an incredibly free life. She enjoyed the cooking and the friendships she had gathered aboard the Pearl. Bootstrap Bill would often come and talk with her, along with Pintel and Ragetti. She even held a few conversations with Barbossa. But none of them compared to that ofCaptain Jack Sparrow.

A grin spread over her face as she thought of this. She checked her hair in a small mirror and left her room, heading up to the main deck.

She soon discovered that it was empty. Completely empty. She sighed, glancing around quickly. After finding herself alone on the deck, she made her way to the side of the Pearl where she watched the moonlit water splash against the side of the ship.

When Jack found her standing there, he'd frozen. Her long dark hair was down around her shoulders, swaying with the wind. Emma's beautiful white skin seemed to glow as she stood there in the moonlight, looking out towards the ocean, gaze never faltering. The image she created before him was that of absolute innocence...and beautiful courage.

He looked down at himself and frowned. He wasn't the cleanest. Nor in the best of clothing. ' _But that never stopped 'er from showing up, mate..._' he told himself.

A smirk spread over his mouth as he twisted up the edges of his moustache. He fixed the collar to his open shirt and slowly made his way down the steps toward her.

Emma looked up a moment later, almost freezing him again with her powerful gaze. The sparkle in her blue eyes almost made his stomach twist upside down. Surely that sparkle wasn't there on account of him...was it?

" 'ello, luv," he said with a smile. He continued to walk towards her, stopping only within a foot's distance of her slender form.

He saw her breath halt at his closeness and he grinned. " Hello, Jack," she said quietly.

Jack's gaze darkened as he looked down at her. She was beautiful in that dress. He'd noticed it before, but never at this distance. The top of her dress did little to hide her curves, and his breath halted when he realized where his thoughts were leading him. His eyes locked with hers again and he saw the redness of her cheeks. No doubt she had seen his gaze lower, bringingthe blush to her beautiful face.

" Jack..." she said softly, eyes lowering to his lips.

" Luv?" his gaze darkened even more, much to Emma's delicious pleasure.

" I---I've been meaning to ask you something for some time now..."

A small smile curved the ends of his lips. " Anything, luv," he said, leaning closer.

Her eyes were mere centimeters away from his own, gazing up into them with the apparent desire. Her round, pink lips opened to speak but stopped.

_'He's a pirate, Emma! A pirate!_' her mind screamed at her. '_ He'd rob you of everything you have, even your virginity, and not care the least about it!'_

She hated it when her mind did that. Always speaking with the bloody facts! Now she had to think of a way to escape this compromising position!

" Jack...I...I want you to teach me how to swim."

His eyebrows arched. _Swim?_ He most definitely was not expecting that. Kiss, yes. Swimming lessons, no.

" Luv?" he asked, hoping he had heard her wrong.

She stepped away, looking down. " I-I never learned how to swim, Jack. I need someone to show me...so why not you?"

" But right now?" he asked, his eyes narrowing a little. " It's too dark to teach you how to swim, luv," he said, taking a step closer to her. " But there are other things we can do...in the dark," he said softly, bringing a hand to her face, letting the tips of his fingers softly brush across her cheek bone, down her jaw, and behind her neck.

Gently, he tilted her head up, locking his compassionate gaze with her intense one. " Why are you still frightened of me, luv?" he asked, reading the emotions that shown through her eyes. She looked away for a moment, but returned her gaze with a hesitant expression. " I'm not frightened of you, Jack. It's just...I'm frightened because..." she looked away again, turning red.

Then it all became clear. She just wasn't ready. Jack wanted to kiss her, yes. But nothing else. He wouldn't violate the girl for his own pleasure. He'd come to know her far too well for that. She was a sweet, beautiful girl that loved life. Who wanted freedom. Who made his heart skip beats when she looked at him with those eyes.

But she wasn't ready, and he accepted that.

" Emma," he said, bringing her gaze back to him. It was very rare when he used her name, instead of 'luv'. " I want you to know...that I'd never lay a hand on you, luv. Only if ya wanted me to. Savvy?"

" Oh, Jack---" she began, ready to apologize, but he raised a hand to stop her. Then an idea struck him.

" I want you to 'ave this, luv," he said, quickly pulling a ring off his finger. " I've 'ad it fer longer than I care to remember, now, luv. And I want you to 'ave it." He took her slender white hand in his dark calloused one and placed the ring on her open palm. His eyes met hers again as he wrapped her fingers around the golden object.

" Jack," she gasped, feeling tears rising to her eyes. " You'll never see it off my finger...I promise."

An unreadable expression spread across the captain's face. He was confused. Never had he felt all these emotions swell up inside of him at one time. And it was all because of Emma. He'd grown to care for her more than he'd ever thought possible. He'd told himself it was because he wanted her to be safe...but it was more than that. And he knew it. Emma was more than just another passenger on his ship. She was a steadfast hold in his heart. He'd visit her every chance he got, knowing that if he didn't, he'd burst. Her bubbly laugh and noble speech intoxicated him. Her womanly figure with beautiful curves sent many things through his mind, but surprisingly, none were carnal. He'd beheld her with such respect and honor that it almost frightened him. Just what was this woman doing to him?

" Jack?" Emma questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts. She looked worried.

He smiled weakly at her concern and placed a dark hand on her cheek. " It's late, Emma," he said softly. " You should go get some sleep." And then he lowered his head to hers, brushing his lips across her cheek, watching in awe as her eyes fluttered shut. " G'night, luv,"he whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened and she dreamily watched the captain swagger back to his quarters.

He turned back to her once he reached his door and smiled softly. Emma was still standing by the edge of the ship, her eyes now on the ocean with a slender hand resting on the spot he had kissed.

" Emma..." he whispered. " You'll be the death of me, luv."

And the door quietly swung shut.

_------End Flashback-------

* * *

_

A single tear slid down Emma's cheek, landing in the snow beneath her. Fear and anger gripped at her heart as she stood there, looking out at the empty horizon. She would never get to see the man she loved...ever again. And she knew it was because of her own selfish pride.

" Emma, dear!" a voice called from behind her. She slowly turned her gaze to Rebecca, walking up to her with a smile on her face. " Your mother said she wanted you to come home. She needs some help with decorating for the party tonight."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. " Do you really think I need to go to it?" she asked sarcastically, turning back to face the water. After all, it's not like anyone would notice her missing. All ofDover was coming, surely they wouldn't miss the bride-to- be...

Rebecca studied her friend for a moment, then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " Emma...tell me what's bothering you. Please."

Emma turned back around, tears freely streaming down her face. " Oh, Rebecca..." she whispered, falling into her best friend's open arms. " I...I just can't do this!"

" Do what, dear?" Rebecca asked, stroking Emma's dark hair.

" Marry Lord VanWyk. I just can't! He does not love me, " she said. "All he loves is my dowry"

Rebecca knew this was true. When one, such as Emma, lived in the upper class of England, marriage was hardly ever done for love, but for social status and money. The Wickersons were a well established family in Dover, and if Lord VanWyk married Emma, he'd not only have a noble name beside him, but also a hefty bit of money as well.

" ...and do you love _him_?" Rebecca finally asked.

Emma sniffled and shook her head. Her crying had ceased.

Rebecca nodded with sudden understanding. " Then...who is it you love, Emma?"

The girl shifted in her arms uncomfortably and stepped away, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. " Nobody, Rebecca. I don't love anyone," she said innocently.

Rebecca gave her a skeptical look, but only nodded.

" Tell mother I'll be in shortly," Emma said at last, turning back to the water. " I just need to clear my mind...and then I'll be in."

Her friend opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. " Alright, Emma. Hurry inside though. It looks like it's about to snow again." Then she walked away, her heals clicking against the cobblestone path until the sound vanished into the distance.

Emma's gaze was intense as she looked out at the ocean. Her hands were clutched together tightly and her eyes were filling with tears as reality poured over her. " Oh, Jack..." she whispered. " Where are you?"

Little did she know...that his boat was docked just outside of Dover.

* * *

Hmmm... Even I'm excited about what's a-comin' up:-)

* * *


	8. Falling Into Place

Chapter 5

**Falling Into Place**

**

* * *

**

_"The miserable have noother medicine, But only hope."_ --- William Shakespeare

* * *

William turned to the pub window and sighed mentally. The soft white snowflakes were falling outside, and just the sight of them brought a sudden sorrow to him. He missed his dear Elizabeth. A frown spread over his face as he thought of her smiling face and sparkling brown eyes. He hadn't seen her for many weeks now, save for in his dreams. He would have given just about anything to hear her reassuring voice at that moment.

Jack glanced at him knowingly and finished the rest of his rum.

" Better get his mind off 'er, " he muttered to himself. He set the mug down on the table and folded his hands. " So, mate... Where would ya like to head first?"

Will took his gaze from the window and fixed it on the captain. " I haven't been here since I was just a boy," he said. "I-I'd like to see my old home. If that's alright."

Jack had figured as much. But what was it about the word 'home' that made him feel uneasy? " Right, mate. Best be goin' then," he said quickly, steering his thoughts from their disastrous course.

He stood, putting the hat back on his head while Will reapplied his coat. " So where would home be, I wonder?" Jack asked as they left the pub. William stopped for a moment in thought.

"I don't really remember," he said with an apologetic smile.

Once again, the captain had figured as much. " Don't worry, mate. I know jist the man to 'elp us."

William's eyebrows arched. Just how did the captain have so many connections? Turner mentally shrugged and followed Jack down the crowded streets.

* * *

" Emma, dear!" Mrs. Wickerson exclaimed from the large entranceway. She quickly handed the candlesticks she was holding to one of the servants and headed over to her daughter. " I'm so glad you're back. I was beginning to get worried." 

Emma grinned. " I'm fine, mother. As always."

" Yes, well... Once you're married, you'll have to quit disappearing like that," her mother reminded her.

A shadow fell across Emma's face and she nodded. " Of course, mother. I wouldn't want Owen to be worried about me."

Was it just Mrs. Wickerson, or was there a bitterness to her tone?

" Well I'm glad you understand, dear," she said, patting Emma on the arm. " Now head up to your room. The maids are up there with your dress."

Emma turned to leave, but Mrs. Wickerson grasped her arm firmly. " Owen will be arriving within the hour, dear. So please, try to be ready for him."

The daughter nodded and forced a smile. " Of course, mother."

* * *

Turner wasn't overly surprised when the captain lead him to another pub. 

" Who are we meeting this time?" Will asked.

Jack turned after opening the door and smiled. " His name is O'Neill."

" O'Neill?" Will asked. "And he'd know where I lived?" He asked skeptically.

" 'Course he would!" Jack reassured him, entering the dimly lit tavern. He took off his hat and coat, putting them on a hook. " He's been workin' 'ere all is life. Knows jist about every man in Dover...and all thedirt on 'em as well."

Will arched an eyebrow and followed Jack to the back of the pub where a large burly man was standing with two mugs in his hands.

" Well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow- back from the Spanish Main!" he exclaimed. " And...mother o' God! Is that Bill?"

Jack smirked and took a seat at the counter. " No, this 'ere is Bill's son, William."

A light of recognition touched O'Neill's blue eyes as he looked at the boy. " So it is! Glad to 'ave ya here, lad! Have a drink."

Will shook his head but thanked the man. He looked a little surprised that the bartender actually knew his father.

" It's good to see ya again, Jack." O'Neill exclaimed, handing a mug to the captain. " I'm a bit surprised yer here, though. Seein' how Emma's gettin' married and all..."

The rum that had just been in Sparrow's mouth was now all over O'Neill. " What!" he shouted, scaring poor William off of his chair.

O'Neill wiped the rum off his face with a dirty shirt sleeve. " Good Lord, man! I thought ya knew!"

Jack's eyes were so wide, Will thought they would pop out.

" Course I didn't know!" he snapped, quickly trying to regain control of his temper. " Who she marryin'?" he finally asked.

" Lord Owen VanWyk," he said. " The skirt-chaser that's been to me pub every Saturday fer the past three years. He's a rotten one, he is. Poor lass is gonna have a hard time with him."

" When are they getting married?" Will asked, very aware of the captain's distant gaze.

" Tomorrow, I'm afraid."

Will frowned while the captain's eyes narrowed mischievously. " Skirt- chaser ya say?" he asked in thought, stroking his beard. Suddenly the captain became very sober. " Where are they getting married?" he asked.

William recognized the dangerous tone in the captain's voice. " What are you planning, Jack?" he asked with a worried look. The last thing he wanted was to blacken their now clean record by kidnapping a noble on her wedding day.

" Well," O'Neill replied, ignoring William's question. " They'll be gettin' married in the church, I'd imagine. But the Wickersons are holding a grand ball tonight."

Jack stood, placing a few coins on the counter. " Many thanks, mate... You've been most helpful," he said quickly. Then he turned to Will. " I'll be heading out, mate. Ask O'Neill fer directions to yer home. I'll be back at the Pearl later tonight."

Will opened his mouth to stop the captain, but froze. There was something in Jack's dark eyes that told him he must do this. The captain actually looked desperate. But could he blame him? The man had been suffering for many years...and now he had the chance to fix it. " Alright, Jack." Will sighed, dropping his gaze to the dirty floor. " I'll see you tonight then."

Jack nodded gratefully and quickly headed out of the pub, slamming the door behind him.

For some reason, Will felt like the captain wouldn't be returning alone.

* * *

Emma Wickerson finally understood what it was like to be one of the condemned to the gallows on the day of their execution. She felt like one of those damned, her head hung, while she latched onto one of the scarlet crushed velvet curtains adorning the bay window. It seemed as though each sharp tug of the corset strings brought the tears closer to break point. 

The last moments were ticking away on the clock of freedom. The sky had darkened to a deep gray; meaning that in no time it would be pitch black and it would be time for the ball to begin. All the elite guests would arrive and would dance merrily. Then the marvelous feast would take place. The last supper, as she so courageously put it.

Yet, Emma knew that the next few days would not have been so impossibly difficult, had she not met Captain Jack Sparrow. True, he was only a lowly pirate, but he was still a good man. She had only known him a few weeks, yet the pain in her shattering heart was unbearable whenever realization struck. She would never see that man again.

The corset was finally tied. Emma let go of the now crumpled drape and took a deep breath. A tear slipped from her cheek at the compression of the garment.

It was then that her mother's voice pierced the air. "Oh, Emma! Do hurry up! The guests will be arriving soon."

Emma did not even raise her head to regard her mother; she only stood pale, her eyes falling to the plush white carpet.

Mrs. Wickerson was soon on her, pushing her and prodding her, finally shoving the dress at her.

"Emma, dear! Do hurry up, will you? You better not keep Owen waiting!"

Emma had to use all force possible to plaster a smile on her face. The less her mother knew about her hatred for Owen, the better. She only raised her head, the iridescent pale peach dress askew in her arms, to see her mother exit the room in a flourish, in only corset and slip, her brown hair piled upon her head accented with ornaments ranging from flowers to faux birds.

She still remained in her own miserable state while the maids finally completed dressing her.

Emma let her blue eyes wander to the grand mahogany full-length mirror, only feeling revulsion and an infinite sadness at the reflection that stared back at her. She looked like a vision, of course. The dress was impeccably suited for her, accenting every curve of her body. The pale color emphasized the rouge that they had stained her pale white cheeks with. The strand of pale pink diamonds around her neck glittered beautifully in the light, matching the ones that had been weaved in to her intricate hair style. She of course looked the part of an elegant socialite. But, alas, her dark blue eyes retained no shimmer, showing to those that viewed closely enough that she had left her heart and soul back at the docks eleven years ago. "OH! My dear Emma! You look so beautiful!"

Mrs. Wickerson had returned, this time fully dressed in an astounding deep blue gown smattered with glitter.

Emma only raised a brow slightly, her rouged lips in a perfect line, as she watched her mother in the mirror come behind her and rest her vein laced hands on her shoulders.

"You look absolutely beautiful, darling! Why don't you look overjoyed?"

Emma had to suppress herself from breaking out into maniacal laughter. Her mother really had no idea what Owen VanWyk was really like. That horrible, vile man.

Her forlorn expression never transformed.

"Well," the mother said, stepping back, somewhat flustered at her daughter's behavior. Though, suddenly, a smile lit up her red-lacquered lips. "Oh, Emma, you'll never guess who arrived!"

Emma refrained from asking who.

"Owen!" she cried, her eyes lighting up. "Well, dear, Owen arrived. You don't have to look so ecstatic! Well, dear, he called up and wanted to know if you were ready. He wants a word with you."

Emma let out an infuriated gasp as her mother exited the room. How could this happen to her? She didn't even love Owen. And she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he didn't love her. Just why was she getting forced into this? With tears of hatred rising to her eyes, she clutched both sides of the full length mirror and sent it crashing to the floor with a terrible cry.

Suddenly hearing the hushed voices and footsteps echoing up the stairs, Emma burst into bitter, frustrated tears, falling onto her bed. She wished for nothing more at that moment than to be rescued by her beloved pirate captain. But she knew it would never happen as she heard Owen approaching. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Wickerson, you're looking splendid tonight." Owen VanWyck's sickeningly charming voice seeped through the door.

Emma's tears halted. Her head raised and her eyes narrowed to slits of burning hatred.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wickerson. Did I tell you that you remind me of goddess? Oh, think nothing of it! Oh, don't flatter yourself, please! I shall see you at dinner!" Owen was halfway in the bedroom doorway. "Until tonight, Mrs. Wickerson." He then turned towards Emma, his features seeping impossible arrogance, as he slowly shut the door behind him.

"Why, hello, Emma love," he said, brushing a blonde strand of hair out of his brown eyes. He was dressed in a raven black suite that slimmed his broad shoulders. "Don't you look like _ravishing_ tonight?"

"Damn you," she snapped, uttering each syllable distinctly. She had treated him in such a manner ever since he'd made known his intentions for her.

Owen raised an eyebrow and clucked his tongue, placing his hands in his pockets and ambling across the room slowly. " Emma, love. Such harsh words from such a beautiful mouth."

Emma regarded him with burning eyes from the bed. " You can't work your awful magic on me."

He released a false laugh, halting in front of the shattered mirror. "No, Emma, your quite right. Perhaps I can't work it on you, but that doesn't matter, now does it? You must know of the little arrangement that is going to occur tomorrow, do you not?"

"How could I not?" she spit venomously. "Tomorrow is my execution."

Owen released the same laugh, his eyes bright with pride. "Oh, I do love your sense of humor." His gaze fell to the mirror shards and he nudged them with his black shoes. "Broken a mirror, have we? You better get it out of your system now, love. You see, I'm a practical man and I won't spoil you with replacements."

With a quick thrust, Emma had pushed herself off the bed and over to Owen, her face burning with rancor. "Why me? Why did you have to pick _me_? Why can you not marry somebody else?"

He raised an eyebrow, his features lazy. "I pick you? I'm sorry if you had your hopes riding on that notion, for it is untrue. Our parents picked each other. And besides, I really don't think that I would have chosen you for a bride, anyhow. You are much too stubborn for a beauty like yourself. I can still remember the day you slapped me for letting you know it..." A malicious smile slithered up his lips as he eased Emma against the wall. "You hate me and I enjoy it. You have no idea how powerful I feel when I see the hate shimmer in your eyes when I speak...even now..." His hand fell to Emma's upper thigh, his voice lowering. " All you need is a little teaching, Emma. If I must have you as a wife, you must behave like one. And at this rate, you are going to be far too much trouble. No, Emma dear, just wait until tomorrow night." His mouth lowered to her ear as he continued to speak. " You will be mine...for now. And when I tire of you, I can seek out other women who can please me better."

Emma could only stare into his dark eyes, fear cascading through her, her lips slightly parted. "You horrible man."

Owen laughed again, stepping back.

He was poised to reply when there was a short wrap on the door and both directed their attention to it as it creaked open and a maid popped her head in. " M'lady, it is almost time for dinner. They would like for you to come down now."

Owen cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of the maid, who promptly disappeared. "I must tell you though," he said in a low voice. " Our first night in bed will be one to remember." He held his arm out for her to take. "Dear bride?"

Emma regarded him with eyes narrowed in malevolence. "You may own my body, Owen, but you will never, ever own my heart."

And without another word, she linked his arm and they exited the room.


	9. Justification

Chapter: 7

**Justification**

* * *

_"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."----_ Bryan, William Jennings

* * *

" Why aren't you dancing, Emma?" Rebecca asked, stepping off the crowded dance floor to join her hostess, who was standing alone with an empty wine glass in her elegant hand. 

Emma looked like she was about to fling herself into the abyss when she should have been the happiest one there. She'd avoided the guests, refused to dance, and never once smiled. The only thing she took pleasure in was her wine...which was now gone, adding to the depressed look on Emma's face.

" I don't really feel like dancing..." she said softly, eyeing Owen across the dance floor. " It's not like anyone notices my absence."

Rebecca followed her gaze to find Lord Owen Van Wyk flirting shamelessly with a beautiful young woman across the room. She clicked her tongue. " That man is a horrid excuse for a husband. I don't see why you're going through with this."

" Do I have a choice?" Emma bit back, setting the empty wine glass on a nearby table.

Rebecca frowned. " Why wouldn't you?"

" Look at me, Rebecca. I'm not a fifteen year old girl anymore. Before I know it, I'll be too old for anyone to marry...and I'll end up on the streets...alone forever," she replied, hardly believing her own words.

" That isn't true, Emma, and you know it!" Rebecca snapped. Without any warning, she took Emma's arm and lead her away from the noisy ball room and out into an empty hall. At least now they could hear eachother without having to shout over the loud orchestra music.

" Tell me, Emma. Why do you insist on punishing yourself?" she asked, concern filling her deep brown eyes. Emma couldn't answer. She could only look ashamed in response. Rebecca sighed, sitting down in an empty chair, pulling Emma down to do the same. " All these years, and not a single word of truth..." she sighed. " Emma, you've lied to yourself for far too long," she said, watching Emma's eyes widen. " Tonight doesn't have you be your last night of freedom...because you are still a free woman, Emma. You can still chose the course you take..."

" But, Rebecca..." Emma began, only to be silenced by her friend's lifted hand.

" It was you who taught me that, Emma. To find your part in life and stick to it..."

Emma's eyes watered as she looked away once again. " That was before I made a horrible mistake, Rebecca."

Rebecca's eyebrows rose. " Nothing in your past could possible be justified by you marrying that horrible man in there, Emma." She took the woman's hand and squeezed it. " I want you to sit here and think. Really think. Is this what you want? This marriage with Owen...? It will undoubtedly last for the rest of your life." She stood, watching Emma's clouded eyes. " I'll be waiting for your answer, Emma. But don't return to the ball room until you have one."

Emma would have spoken, but her heart was so heavy that her lips couldn't form any words. She could only look frail and empty while tears formed in her eyes.

She felt so helpless and alone before. But now, after hearing her dear friend's words, she felt an odd sense of hope. Could she really move on with her life without marrying Owen? Surely her mother would disapprove...but did that really matter? It was the rest of her life she was talking about!

With a clouded mind, she stood and slowly walked down the long corridor to a set of French doors. She opened them, wincing as the harsh cold air from outside stung her pale white skin. She gingerly stepped out, shutting the door quietly behind her. Her heals clicked against the cobblestones as she made her way across the veranda to a stone railing. She leaned against it, forgetting the cold air that surrounded her, forgetting the beautiful music that seeped through the thick walls of the mansion and out into the night air, forgetting every detail of Owen's face...

Right now...was forever.

She had to decide.

Her eyes shut tight as the wind blew against her face, sending her back into the recesses of her mind...

* * *

_---Flashback---_

The dark, handsome captain stood beside the counter with a fresh green apple in his hand and a smug look on his face. " I was only sayin' that ya should have checked to see if the door was open before ya undressed, luv."

Emma's face reddened once again at the captain's words. " Well...that door is so old and rickety...it opens almost every time the ship moves! You should have known that before you came prancing down the stairs like that!"

He winked. " I know."

* * *

Emma laid in her bed, intently staring at the wooden beams above her. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the charming and humorous captain. He haunted her every thought, causing it hard to breathe at times. A soft smile spread across her lips as she realized she didn't mind that breathless feeling at all.

Little did she know that the Captain was thinking along the same lines a few floors above her.

* * *

She stretched and yawned as she felt the sunlight warm her skin. She rolled over and sighed as she felt something rough against her nose. Opening an eye, she found a piece of paper on her pillow.

_' I fixed yer door, luv. You really should learn to cover up more when ya sleep.'_

Emma read the note twice and grinned. That horrible Peeping Tom! A laugh poured from her lips as she realized she actually found it amusing.

* * *

The horrid pot wouldn't be cleaned! She had scrubbed the bottom of it for over an hour now, and she had gotten no where with it. She sighed, attacking it with the last ounce of strength left in her arms. Any more of this, and she might not be able to lift anything for a week.

Looking down a few moments later, she noticed that she had, surprisingly, not made anymore progress. The bottom was still just as black and crusted as it had been when she started out.

Before exhausting frustration could set in, however, she felt a smooth hand glide down her soapy arm to cover her hand inside the dirty pot. A warm body was suddenly pressed against her back as the other hand was gently placed against her shoulder.

" Allow me, luv," came the more than welcome voice. Emma turned slightly to see him standing beside her with an amused expression on his face. " You're doing it all wrong, luv. You 'ave to put the right amount of energy and love into it to get it clean." he explained, taking the dish rag from her pruned white hand. " Jist don't tell the men I know about it..." he added with a raised hand.

" Energy and love?" Emma asked, arching an eyebrow.

Jack nodded, taking her hand in his. " Like this..." he said, guiding her hand back into the pot and holding it as he stroked the bottom of the large pan. A smile spread across his lips as he felt the black crust flaking off the bottom of the pot.

" See?" he asked, triumphantly, turning his head to see her. His stomach flipped, however, when he saw her eyes fixed on him. She hadn't even been paying attention to his ministrations, for she was far too enraptured by his presence. His hand on hers, his body pressed against her side, his beard tickling her ear. Ever since that night on the upper deck, she had been intoxicated by him.

Jack read her thoughts as he gazed down into her eyes and felt his entire insides shiver. Clearly, she had gained a stronger attraction for him in the past few days. He was even beginning to think that he could actually kiss her... No. He couldn't. Not now... Not so soon... But her lips looked so soft and compelling...They were so close...If he could only touch them but for a moment!

" Jack," she whispered, jerking him from his thoughts. His eyes widened with concentration as she stared up at him intensely. " I... I don't want to go home..." she whispered.

A second passed before her words could settle in his mind. As it sank in, he felt his eyelids shut tightly in relief. She wanted to stay. He didn't think he could have ever let her go...

He looked down into her big round eyes and squeezed her hand inside the water-filled pot. " I wouldn't 'ave it any other way, Emma..."

" Captain!" a voice shouted from up the stairs. " We've reached Tortuga!"

" Alright!" he hollered back. " I'll be up in a minute!"

" Aye, captain!"

Jack turned his gaze back to Emma and smiled softly. " If you 'ave any second thoughts, Emma...Tortuga is the last place to 'ave them. There's only one way home, luv...and this is it."

Her dry hand came up to embrace the side of his face. " I won't..."

* * *

Jack grinned as he entered his favorite port on the whole entire earth. Tortuga. Rum, women ( which of course was lower on the list than usual now), and of course rum!

He had Emma plastered to his side with a frightened look on her face as they neared the Faithful Bride.

" Just where is it you plan on taking me, Jack?" she asked as they passed a few scantily dressed women sitting on an open window sill.

" Hello, Jack!" one of them called with a slight giggle.

Emma froze, causing Jack to do the same. He turned to look at her innocently. " What is it, luv?"

" Who is she?" she asked, motioning to the slutty woman behind them.

" Oh her...she's...an old friend," he said, quickly turning back to the road. Emma sighed and followed.

However, it wasn't long before three other 'old friends' came along, and Emma was beginning to wonder what she was getting herself into.

" _Of course_," she thought. " _He's a pirate. Why wouldn't he _**indulge**_ himself in such wicked things_?" She glanced to another hag that waved at Jack and giggled. With concern filling her eyes, she wondered if Jack could ever really love her...was it just an act?

" Here we are, luv," he said, stepping up to the Faithful Bride.

" What is this place?" she asked quietly, staring at the noisy tavern with wide eyes.

He looked at her incredulously. " It's a pub, luv."

" Jack!" she gasped, stepping back. " I hope you don't think I'd drink any of that vile liquor!"

His eyebrows arched. " And why not?" he asked, somewhat offended. " Yer a member aboard me ship, luv...which so 'appens to be a pirate ship. Therefore making you ...a pirate... Is that not also wicked?" he asked, animating his words with his characteristic hand motions.

Every ounce of morals she had been taught as a child came leaping out at her at once and she glared. " I will not go inside, Jack. You---you'll just have to go without me...and...and..." she gave him a suggestive look before saying, " --and meet all those 'old friends' that you've been away from for so long!"

She stomped away, not missing the shocked look that spread across Jack's face. He didn't thinkthat wouldhappen. But then again, he hadn't been thinking. Emma was a first class noble woman with nothing but proper manneristic hub-ubs in her veins. Bringing her to such a place before she could even become accustomed to _him_ was probably not the wisest thing he'd ever done...

With a sigh, he gave one last lustful look to the Faithful Bride and followed after the retreating Emma Wickerson.

* * *

She wasn't quite sure where anything was in that horrid port, but she did know where the _Black Pearl_ was. So that's where she was headed.

Ignoring the wolfish calls and obscene remarks she received from drunken sailors she passed, she finally made her way back to the seemingly deserted docks. Sighing with frustration, she mentally kicked herself for behaving so harshly. She should have known better than to judge Jack like that.

A man could change. He could leave all the women and liquor if he really loved a woman...

But then... wasn't women and liquor part of being a pirate?

Emma's brow furrowed in thought as she pondered this.

It was too late, however, before she noticed someone coming out of the shadows to grab her by the arm, silencing her with a pistol to her brow.

" Come with me, senorita. Into that cave over there. Quickly!"

* * *

Jack had seen the man dart out of the shadows and grab Emma, but before he could say anything, she was being dragged away into an empty storage cave. With another sigh, he followed quickly, stopping abruptly when he entered the shallow cave.

" Well...if it isn't Captain Sparrow," came a raspy voice from atop one of the crates.

He looked up to see a Spanish pirate holding a pistol to Emma's head.

" Don't tell me that you and 'er 'ave been 'aving relations now..." he said with an evil chuckle.

" That's none of yer business, mate!" Jack snapped, eyeing Emma who looked frantic. " What is it ya want with her? You steal me gold a few years back and then ya take me girl. What next?"

The Spaniard's wicked grin grew ten sizes as he reached behind him, pulling out a large sack, filled to the top with gold coins. He thrust it to the ground and looked back at Jack.

" Make yer choice, Sparrow...the gold or the girl..."

* * *

" How could you?" She finally muttered. " How _could you_?"

" Emma, you have to believe me, luv. I was only----"

" Only what, Jack? You couldn't decide which one would serve you better? Is that it?" She stepped down from the crate and stomped up to the captain, fury pouring from every fiber of her being. " I thought that you...that you...CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow could actually...actually..." Her voice broke and tears streamed down her red face.

Sparrow, with concern , brought his black-stained hand to her cheek, wiping away a salty tear. " Tell me, Emma," he said softly. "What did ya think I could do, luv?"

Emma slapped his hand away and looked up, locking gazes with the captain. It was in that moment that he honestly felt his heart rise and stomach sink. " I thought...that you, captain Jack Sparrow... could actually love..." And then she looked away, shame and embarrassment marring her noble features.

The captain just stood there, unsure of what to say. He was scared. He had no idea how to come to terms with the alien feelings that rushed over him at that moment. And because he once again hesitated, he had to pay the price.

" I want to go home..." she sobbed, turning away from the pirate. She held herself with trembling arms and sniffled as another sob wracked her frail body.

Jack looked at her in disbelief. " Emma, I---"

" Please, Mr. Sparrow," she said coldly, not making eye contact with him. " I want to go home...and never lay eyes on your black-hearted pirate body again."

Her words were like a sword to his heart, piercing him in ways he didn't even think were possible. " Emma, please---" He breathed again, trying to plead his forgiveness. She ignored him and quickly made her way through the darkening cave and out to the ship, leaving Jack by himself...alone...

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

The harsh wind against her face ceased and she opened her eyes, now tear- free as she looked out into the dark night air. She knew the truth now. She didn't have to keep torturing herself. She could move on...

And marrying Owen was not apart of it.

" Oh, Jack...if only you could be here now," she whispered, turning back to the mansion. She paused for a moment, realizing that she would now change the course of her future forever.

She didn't realize, however, that in that tiny fraction of a moment when she paused, she was a vision of absolute beauty. Her pale dress, lighted by the winter moon, seemed molded to her perfectly as she stood in the curtain of snowflakes that softly fell around her. Her pure white skin seemed heavenly as she looked to the sky for answers. Her piercing blue eyes were soft and dulled, making her almost a hallucination. But the moment was shattered when she reached for the double French doors...she was going back inside to tell Rebecca what she truly wanted... Her mission, however, was halted when she realised the French doors were locked.

And as Captain Jack Sparrow stood in the shadows of the large Wickerson Estate, he found himself utterly breathless.


	10. Dear Lord in Heaven

Chapter 8

**Dear Lord in Heaven...**

* * *

_"Love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction."----_ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Jack Sparrow had been kicked out of the mansion when the door-man discovered that Jack, was in fact, not Emma's uncle...as he had claimed to be.

After being thrown out into the snow without so much as a harsh word, he was forced to find an alternative means of entering the Wallace Estate. That meant the back way.

With a heavy sigh, he half walked/half pranced along the side of the large mansion, glancing at every window to see if it was open. But as fate would have it, none were open, forcing him to reach the far end of the large mansion. After stepping over the snow covered shrubbery, he reached the veranda. Two French doors stood before him, beckoning to him. With a slight grin of self-pride, he reached for the handles.

Locked.

" Damn house," he muttered, glaring at the glass doors. What did they have everything closed up for? Did they really think that some villain, say...a pirate, would try to break in? Really...let's be logical!

Giving a sigh, he wiped away the ice crystals that had formed over the glass doors and then he peered inside. After a moment, he saw a figure turn a corner and head for the exact doors he was standing at. His eyes widened and he quickly ducked out of site, hiding behind a rather large shrub near the doors.

Holding his breath, he hoped that whoever it was would quickly disappear. He glanced to the doors as they opened.

All the air he was holding in his lungs seemed to double and explode inside of him.

Emma Wickerson had just stepped outside!

Her Italian heals clicked against the stone beneath her as she glided to the stone railing that overlooked the snow covered courtyard. Tears had stained her cheeks and her shoulders were slumped in partial defeat as she clung to the railing as though her life depended on it. She bowed her head, closing her eyes in concentration.

All Jack could do was watch in awe as the woman who had haunted his every thought and memory stood crumbled and lost before him in the falling snow.

It seemed like in the time that she stood there, a million thoughts of how he should make his presence known came storming into his mind. But no matter the thought, he just couldn't seem to get his feet to move. He was paralyzed.

And it seemed like an eternity before her hunched form stood straight. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Then she said something. It was faint, but the cold wind couldn't hide the words from Sparrow's ears.

" Oh Jack... I wish you were here."

His eyes widened and his oxygen supply was cut off. If _that_ wasn't a shock enough, the next thing she did was. The last time he had seen her was eleven years prior, when she had been a young lady, coming into her womanhood. Now, as he saw her turn towards him, he could see that every facial feature was carved perfectly. Her blue eyes were dull in her pale dress, accentuating her now very mature and beautiful face. The moonlight highlighted her dark curly hair, and he was so overwhelmed with her beauty in that moment that he actually couldn't breathe.

She was there. He was there. It was seemingly impossible, yet not.

Suddenly, reality reinhabitated his mind when he saw her reach for the double French doors. She was leaving!

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw her yank on the handles. He smirked. The girl had locked herself out.

" It seems we have the same luck, luv." The words had left his mouth before he could stop them. He had meant to be more witty, maybe charming. But no...he had to let his words rush off before he could catch them!

Those words, however, had the same affect on her as any other phrase would have. She was frozen, her hand on the door handle, her eyes wide and her heart beating wildly. Jack couldn't even see her breathing.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she turned.

Eyes locked and hearts stopped instantly.

* * *

Will quickly walked onto the _Black Pearl_ and shivered uncontrollably. He'd spent almost all day searching for his old home, and when he found it, it had been taken down and been replaced with a fish market. Not exactly the most welcoming thing to see.

Shaking his head, he entered his room on the ship and quickly shut the door. The last thing he needed was to bring in more freezing air into the already frozen room.

" Jack wont mind if I head off to an Inn for the night..." he thought to himself, grabbing an undershirt by his bed. " I'll just leave him a note."

* * *

He was actually standing three feet away from her. The same pirate captain she had loved for over eleven years. The same pirate captain she thought she would never see again.

He was right there. Black eyes, hat, hair, coat...everything was how it was, and she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face.

" Jack..." she breathed, her own voice sounding foreign to her. Before he could respond, she took a step toward him and raised a hand.

Jack, taking the movement as hostile, winced. But he was soon very surprised to feel her soft, delicate palm pressed against his whiskered cheek. He had expected a cold, harsh slap like he often received... but instead he received a loving embrace.

His eyes popped open and he looked down into her moist eyes with amazement in his own.

" Jack..." she said again, sniffling slightly. " I...I'm so sorry, Jack. All these years...I've waited for you. I...I just can't believe you're really here..." Then she bowed her head and dropped her hand from his cheek. She felt ashamed and embarrassed, having the one thing in reach...that she could probably never have.

" Emma," he said at last, taking her chin and pulling it up so her gaze would lock with his. " If anyone should be sorry, luv...it would be Captain Jack Sparrow."

A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she heard this. The next thing she knew, he had his arms around her in a warm hug...or had it been the other way around? It all happened so fast she didn't know...nor did she care.

She was holding him. The captain that she loved.

* * *

Rebecca frowned as she watched the last couple exit the large ball room for the dining hall. If Emma didn't show up soon, she would have to go and find her. Rebecca just hoped that Emma had finally come to a decision...the right decision anyway.

Twisting her gloved hands nervously, she made her way to the hall where Emma had been sitting. When she found it empty, she began to worry.

" Where could she have gone?" she wondered, peering down the hall in both directions. She figured Emma would have headed away from the crowds, so she walked down the empty hallway towards the courtyard.

She seemed to have disregarded the heavy gaze that followed her from the doorway.

* * *

Emma pulled away after a long moment and sighed.

" I've missed you, Jack," she said with a little more strength.

Jack grinned. " 'Course ya have, luv. What's not to miss?"

She laughed, almost frightened at the old feeling, and shook her head. " How did you get here?... How did you know?"

" I got here by the_ Pearl_, luv, and an ol' friend told me yer getting married," his nose crinkled as he added the last part to the sentence.

" I was..." she corrected with a flash of anger in her eyes.

Jack's eyebrows arched at that. " How's that?"

" Well...I've decided to live my own life, Jack. Not my mother's or Owen's...but my own," she said with her gaze fixed on the snow-covered gardens behind Jack. " There's so much out there to see. I just can't accept being caged into the social world forever. I want freedom..."

Her words releaved him considerablly. Everything she had admitted were the things he was going to confront her about. Thankfully, he didn't have to preach it to her!

" Emma..." he said, his tone very serious. She looked up into his dark eyes and her breath halted. " I want you to leave with me---"

She nodded.

" ---because I need you on my ship again----"

" Yes, Jack!"

" ---Without you, I'm an absolute wreck! Jist ask Will!---"

" Alright, Jack!"

" --I mean, I need someone who can actually MAKE Salmagundi. Gibbs is a horrid excuse for a cook---"

" Yes, Jack!"

"---and I jist want you to...yes?"

She laughed and threw her arms around him again.

" Yes, Jack. I want to go with you..."


	11. The Duel

Chapter 9

**The Duel**

**

* * *

**

_"Let none think to fly the danger for soon or late love is his own avenger."---_ Lord Byron

* * *

Rebecca made her way down the empty hall, finding no sign of Emma until she reached the two French doors. She frowned. Surely Emma had enough sense to stay out of the cold night air. With a shrug, she slowly opened the doors and stepped outside. The cold air hit her, but not as hard as the image before her. She gasped at what she saw.

Jack and Emma quickly separated from their warm embrace, looking at Rebecca with utter shock on their faces.

" Rebecca!" Emma said quickly, looking a little embarrassed. " This...this is Jack... _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Rebecca's brow furrowed in confusion. Just what on earth was her friend doing hugging a poorly dressed man like him? Then it dawned on her. This was the pirate captain that had stolen Emma's heart many years ago.

" What is he doing here?" She asked, beginning to feel nervous, if not angry.

" I'm here to rescue 'er...if you will..." he replied, feeling rather offended at being talked of as if he weren't there.

Emma nodded, wringing her hands together nervously. " I'm leaving with him Rebecca..." she stated bluntly, walking up to her dear friend. She laid a hand on Rebecca's shoulder and looked deep into her eyes.

" I have made my decision."

Rebecca's eyes grew large as she realized what Emma was saying and she shook her head. " But...he is a pirate, Emma..."

Emma nodded, a soft look in her eyes. " I know. He is my freedom, Rebecca. This is the course I chose to take." She pulled her friend into a hug, saying. " Trust me, Rebecca. I know what I am doing."

When they pulled apart, Rebecca's brown eyes focused on Jack for a moment then returned to Emma. " I...I don't know what to say..." She looked down for a moment. " Only...I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Emma smiled. " Thank you..."

Rebecca nodded, looking back to the mansion. " I'll go inside and distract Owen. You go get your things and get out of here."

" I'm afraid that won't be happening."A dark venomous voice came from the open French doors.

Emma Wickerson froze in her spot, heart clenched. It was Owen. Her worst fear became true as his tall slender form appeared from out of the shadows. His face held a smug and arrogant mask while his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

" And why not?" Jack asked just as coldly, shocking Emma to the core.

" I'm afraid that a woman of noble blood would only be contending to the will ofthe devilif she ran off with a wretched pirate...such as yourself."

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a step forward. " And what would you call a woman who married a man who would be better endowed if he were a eunich...such as yerself?"

" If you want her so badly pirate, you can fight for her."

" No!" Emma shouted, stepping in between the two. " This is enough! I--"

" Emma..." Jack said, not breaking his hostile gaze with Owen. " Step inside."

Her mouth gaped. Just what was this daft pirate thinking? Didn't he know that Owen Van Wyk was one of the most famous sword fighters in the country?

Before she could utter such information, she had been dragged inside the house by Rebecca who shut and locked the French doors.

" Now..." Jack said slowly. " Name yer terms."

Owen smirked. " Stick to the rules of engagement...and whoever lives...claims the girl. That is if a pirate even knows the rules..."

Before another word was spoken, Jack whipped out his sword and they met in a fierce instant, hilts locked, their faces not six inches apart. They strained fiercely, then Jack thrust his opponent backward, sending him against the wall with a tremendous crash that rattled the double French doors.

There was a silence, the two men frozen for one brief moment. Then Lord Van Wyk said, " I had hoped to make every day of Emma's life miserable, but this way is much better."

Jack did not respond, but merely lifted his sword, the creation and gift of Will Turner. He stood sideways, right foot straight forward with knee bent, left foot sideways and a little behind him, creeping to the right leg. The sword, so balanced to his hand that it seemed to carry its own weight, was as steady as if it were carved out of stone.

The adversaries moved forward and the blades rang; then they disengaged and fell back. This was no tournament with buttoned foils--- this was a fight to the death.

Time and time again, Owen's blade circled slowly, then like the strike of a snake it drove straight toward Jack's heart and each time Jack used just enough pressure on Owen's blade to deflect it.

Once Jack saw his opportunity and made a lunge, but Owen's long arm made it ineffective.

Owen was fighting according to all the rules, and Jack was caught off guard when suddenly, instead of lunging in a classic thrust, Owen bent to one side and slashed viciously at Jack's leg. A sudden pain ripped through Jack's thigh, and blood spattered the snow covered ground, making it a deep crimson.

" A foretaste, pirate!" Owen smiled wickedly. Then he wiped his sweating brow and glanced to the doors where he saw Emma crying out to Jack while Rebecca stood astonished with a hand over her mouth.

Pain was running through Jack's leg, sending its message through live nerves. He knew at once that he was cut to the bone, and was aware that if he put his full weight on that wounded right leg, he would go down. Backing up slowly, parrying Owen's now frantic thrusts, he saw that his opponent knew as much and was bearing down with all his might to end the fight with one thrust. Owen didn't need to fear the pirate's blade, for the wounded leg meant that he could not thrust at all.

Then Jack felt the wall against his back, and saw instantly that Owen was uncoiling that long body of his, ready for the final thrust that would pinJack to the wall.

" You're a pirate, Jack!" Emma screamed from the open doors. " Throw the rules away!"

Then it hit him. What had he been saying all his life? What's the point in losing if you can win?

Then an idea struck him.

As Owen gathered himself into a coil of muscle, Jack knew that the last thrust was coming. Thenthecaptaindid what he had never done--what he had never seen done, and what he had never even heard of; and he did it smoothly as though he had practiced it every day of his life.

As Owen's blade drove toward him, Jack's left hand flashed out, and grasped the tip of the flat sword. He then twisted the blade to one side, slicing through his palm, cutting to the bone with each edge. But that was a small thing. At the same time, Jack simply lifted his sword to Owen, sensing at the last moment what had happened, opened his mouth to cry out, " No!"

ButOwen was too late. The force of his lunge brought him in range, and Jack felt his blade penetrate through the membrane of Owen's chest, grate on bone, then slide easily up to the hilt.

Owen stood there staring at Jack with a terrible brightness in his brown eyes. Then he looked down at the hilt of the sword nestled against his chest. For a long moment he seemed to be meditating what to do about it. He put his hand up, touched the hilt of Jack's sword tenderly---then his legs buckled and he sprawled limply to the ground, a bright crimson flood spreading out from beneath his body.

Jack stared at Owen's form, took one step forward on his wounded leg, and fell headlong, his legs tangled with Owen's body.

He looked at his left palm, noting the white gristle and bone in the red slashes, then at his thigh which was pumping a throbbing stream of his blood on the floor with each steady beat of his heart.

He heard Emma shouting from the doorway. Looking up, he saw her angelic face, but it was as if she were behind a thin red curtain. Her voice was thin and reedy, as though she were in a distant far-off room.

He knew that he was dying, bleeding to death, and he desperately wanted to tell her how much he really loved her. How he didn't mind dying...as long as she was the cause. He wanted to tell her so much...but when he opened his lips to speak, no sound came out.

" Jack! Jack ! You'll be alright, Jack! Hurry Rebecca! Help me with him! He can't die! He just can't!"

Then came a roaring in his ears, and then...

_nothing._

* * *

_More to come soon! Leave a review my precious readers!_


	12. Cruel Cupid

Chapter 10

**Cruel Cupid**

* * *

_"No one can serve two masters, for either he will hate the one and love the other; or else he will be devoted to one and despise the other."----_ Matthew 6:24

* * *

_Creeeeeak._

**Splash.**

_Creeeeeak._

**Splash.**

The lullaby of the Black Pearl continued as Emma Wickerson stood in the Captain's Cabin. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion and worry. For almost two weeks now, she had been tending to the unconscious pirate whom she loved. He'd lost a lot of blood, which in turn made him spike a very high temperature. Thankfully, he was coming out of it. Just the night before, he had started snoring, which was far better than lying silent as though a corpse.

"We're finally together Jack… and yet you're so very far away." She told him quietly. She placed a delicate hand on his forehead, feeling the shiver that shot down her spine as she did this. Every feature of his face was the same as she had remembered. He was still rugged and handsome… still mysterious…. still Jack. The trinkets in his hair, along with the braids, were all stroked by Emma's slender fingers. She would lie next to him in his large bed and sigh. Hoping he would wake up soon, to find her laying beside him… caring over him and loving him. She suddenly realized that most pirates would gag at that thought, all mushy and romantic. But she knew, deep inside, that Jack wanted nothing more than for her to be by his side. With her fingers starting to tangle in his hair, she noticed a small movement coming from the captain. His finger twitched.

Her heart stopped as it had done when she heard his voice that night on her veranda.

"Jack?" She said hoarsely. "Jack, can you hear me? Can you wake up?"

Another finger moved.

She sat bolt upright and positioned herself above him.

"Jack! It's me, Emma! Can you open your eyes?" she pleaded, tired of waiting for this very moment.

A groan. Then a mumble came from his lips.

_Something about hell and Dover?_

"What was that, Jack?" she asked.

There was a pause, and then a more distinct pronunciation of:

"Why the hell am I sober?"

A grin spread across her face. " Glad you're back, Captain Sparrow. I'm afraid you're sober because you haven't been awake for the past couple weeks."

The captain's body tensed. He wiggled a little bit and slowly opened his eyes, letting them rest on the figure next to him. At first there was confusion, and almost with a lethal force, he was hit with realization.

"Emma!" He rasped.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Jack, I was so worried about you!" She whispered frantically, sitting next to him on his bed, grasping his hand. She placed both of their hands over her heart and she smiled down at him with a loving gaze. " After your fight with Owen, I managed to find your friend, William. He was leaving the Pearl as we arrived in my carriage."

The captain had no idea what his beauty was saying, nor did he care. She was sitting there, staring at him with loving eyes. Not cold harsh eyes like he had always dreamed of. Could this really be happening? Had he finally gotten her back?

"Luv," he stated, almost testing his own voice. "I jist want ya to know… that I need my rum…"

Her breathing halted, her eyebrows raised, and her mouth dropped open. After all this, with her finally sitting next to him, and the first words he wanted to say to her was… _"I need my rum?"_ She found it so tempting at that moment to slap him.

"… but I need you more, luv." He finished, a devilish look in his eyes.

Emma blushed and smiled sheepishly. " You had me worried there, Captain Jack."

Jack groaned and tried to stretch some of his limbs. Much to his dismay, he was revisited by the sharp pain of his sword-wounds. "Aaaugh!" He growled, slamming his head back into his pillow.

Emma jumped up and placed a hand over his chest to steady him.

"Shh, it's alright. You just can't move your leg right now." She crawled over his form on the bed to the other side where his offending leg was located. She lifted his leg, listening to him hiss, and re-placed it on the pillow. "Try and relax, Captain." She checked the bandage, noticing it might need a replacement soon, and then turned to face Sparrow. Her heart lept a little when she met his dark gaze.

"All these years, luv," he spoke charmingly. "And now you're 'ere…in my bed."

There was a time where she might have blushed, but she was getting stronger in her lust for him that it hardly affected her. Her eyes darkened to match his own, and with a coil smile she replied, " Yes, Jack. I've been in bed with you for the past few days. You just didn't know it."

" 'ave you now? And jist what was it you were doin' to me when you were in my bed?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

She leaned in close, as though she wanted to tell him a secret, and said, " Let's just say… I don't think your mother would approve of you tattooing her name on that part of your anatomy."

His face grew deliciously dark and he smiled proudly. "My dear Emma Wickerson!" He brought his good hand up to cup the side of her face. " You were worth the trouble…" Emma smiled as her eyes held his gaze. She could feel her heart beat rapidly as he pulled her closer. This was the moment she had craved for so very long. Without another moment's hesitation, she lowered her head gently, feeling Jack's chest tense beneath her palm, and she pressed her delicate pink lips to his. Jack's hand slid behind her head, tangling in her hair as he pulled her even closer. Emma's body moved so that she could be above him. A moment later, and she was firmly molded to him, with their mouths devouring each other as though they had been starved their whole lives. "Oh, Jack…" She breathed against his lips. He pulled away for a moment to look up at her. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what he wanted to say… He wanted to tell her how he felt. But how could he? There were things that could never change. Especially being a pirate… Right? Could he love anything but the sea?

His gaze grew distant and complicated. Emma took it as a sign to stop. She lowered her eyes and slowly pulled herself off of him and crawled off the bed. She tried to fix her now very messy hair, but gave up when she realized it was far beyond hope. She sighed and turned to look at Jack. He was staring at her with large black eyes… Eyes filled with so much emotion. He looked unsure of himself… unsure of what he was capable of… unsure of lots of things. She understood.

"It's late, Jack. You're still sick. You should rest. We'll talk more when you're up and about, alright?"

He nodded, remaining silent.

" I'll go and get one of the crew to check on you later tonight…"

" Emma!" He called, as she walked to the door. She turned around quickly, a spark of hope in her eyes. " Can ya 'ave them bring me some rum?"

She gulped. Did her heart just sink? She nodded and forced a smile. " Of course, Captain. I'll see you in the morning."

She left the room and the door was shut.

Jack sighed. What the hell had he done? He had practically promised her a life of happiness when he fought Owen for her companionship. How could he give her that as a pirate? He was constantly getting into deadly situations… I mean, he WAS Captain Jack Sparrow after all! He couldn't risk her getting killed! Not after finding her! But he could never give up being a pirate either.

A jumble of mixed emotions started to churn within him. His soul became restless and his heart grew heavy. How could a man love two things at once? He wanted her happiness… In fact he wanted to be the reason for her happiness… But he wanted her alive and living away from the horrors he often encountered. She wasn't like him in any way. She was noble! He was a pirate!

"_That never stopped 'er from loving ya, mate,"_ he told himself.

Another sigh. If only he knew what to do…

Before he could ponder over his angst-filled life, a knock sounded at the door. It was Will Turner. "Jack! I've got some rum!"

Finally! Something to aid his troubles!

* * *

Yes… Drama, drama, drama. Who said reality was carefree? Hmmm? lol. Review, please! 


	13. Two Paths Combined

Final Chapter:

**Two Paths Combined

* * *

**

_"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."---_Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Emma was by no means a sailing type of woman, only because she'd forgotten so much of it. She found a guilty, deep seeded love for the ocean when she was younger, but she hid it so well from her mother that she almost lost it completely. When she sailed with her father as a child, she often sat where the food was being served. The cook would sneak her deserts and let her come back and help him prepare a few dishes. It wasn't until she was much older that she was scolded for such behavior and was taken from sailing almost completely.

"Until the voyage where I met Jack…" She thought to herself with a wry smile. " There's so much I don't know about the man… But here I am… waiting for him."

She glanced up at the captain. During the past few days, Jack Sparrow had managed to use a crutch to get around the ship. His one hand grasping a rum bottle, the other supporting him on his crutch. He would bark orders on occasion from the helm, but most strangely, he kept completely to himself.

Emma Wickerson didn't even bother to fret over it. She knew in her heart that she had chosen the right path. She just had to wait until Jack realized his.

_" I have to speak with him…tonight…"_

She carefully walked across the ship to the man she had met earlier. He was sitting in a peculiar position, trying to write what looked to be a letter.

" Mr. Turner?" she asked politely.

His head turned upwards in reply and he squinted at the sunlight directly behind her.

" I was wondering if you had any spare paper I might use?"

"Paper? Of course," he answered, reaching behind him for a spare piece. "Here."

"Thank you…" She wanted to turn and leave, but thought of something else. " William… I know we've only spoken briefly… but can I ask you a question?"

Will sighed, obviously trying to finish whatever it was he was writing. " Of course," he said.

" How well do you know Jack?"

A silence fell over the both of them for a few moments. Will's gaze was distant, almost unsure, as he stared behind her.

" Miss Wickerson…"

"---Emma, please."

He smiled and continued. "Emma, I know Jack very well… In fact, I know him almost too well…But I think you know him in ways that no one else has ever known him."

Emma's gaze drifted to the side, hoping desperately that the threatening tears would not rise. " Yes, I suppose so," she replied softly. " I just… think that there's been too much time between us that I don't know him at all anymore."

Will watched her face sadden. He knew something was going on between them, but he didn't know how to help. Emma reached for the pen he held and quickly scribbled a note on her piece of parchment. "Here," She said, handing him the paper. "Please give this to Jack?"

He smiled. "I will."

* * *

The sun slowly sank over the horizon, painting the vast sky a fiery hue. Jack stood at the helm, thinking solemnly to himself. He'd been standing at that post all day, erasing the pain in his leg with a mere swig of rum. His eyes were set on a destination, but his heart could not settle on any thing. It was all because of her.

Her very image had haunted him for years. Her laugh, her smile, even her bloody hair! And now he knew he would be forever cursed with the feel of those soft lips on his… those curves pressed against him in the heat of passion…

He took another swig.

" Bloody 'ell, mate…" he cursed himself.

He made an adjustment to his steering before looking down at his crew. Emma was nowhere to be seen among them, much to his heart's displeasure. The few days he'd been at the helm, he'd enjoyed seeing her stand by the side of his Pearl, watching the ocean with lust-filled features as she had done so very long ago. Of course, when she wasn't looking at the ocean, her face was filled with a sudden loneliness. That was usually the time he decided to keep his eyes elsewhere.

_"Bloody coward…"_ His mind told him.

" Am not!" he retorted.

_" Ya spend all this bloody time mopin' over 'er, ya get 'er back, and now ya won't 'ave her?"_

There was a pause in his thoughts.

" Yer right… I am a coward."

Jack rolled his eyes and limped over to the side where Cotton was standing and gave the man orders to take the helm. Jack carefully made his way down to the kitchen. He half expected to find her there but wasn't really surprised when she wasn't.

" Jack!" Will called, standing from a table. " I have something for you."

The captain would have preferred avoiding any detours, but he figured Will might actually have something interesting to show him.

"Alright, mate. What is it?" He asked half-heartedly, limping over to the table.

Turner gave a sly smile and held up a folded piece of paper. "Emma wanted me to give it to you."

Jack's eyebrows arched. " Did she? She mention what it might say?"

Will laughed and shook his head. " Just read it, Jack. It's about time you two had a few words, anyways…"

Sparrow's eyes narrowed and he frowned. " That's none of yer business, mate," he said. " And that's _Captain_ Jack to you…"

Will rolled his eyes as Jack turned around and headed back up the stairs. As soon as he reached his cabin, his heart began to race. What could possibly be written on the piece of paper? He was hoping beyond all hope that it wasn't equivalent to a slap on the face.

_Captain Sparrow,_

_Meet me on the deck tonight when the others have gone to sleep. I want to speak with you._

_Emma_

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing too harsh… yet.

" I deserve harsh…" he told himself begrudgingly, limping to his bed where he sat down. Jack studied the bottle in his hand and decided it would look better empty. Without a second thought, he drained it.

* * *

Emma felt much like she did that night many years ago. The butterflies were building, and her nerves were buzzing. The knots in her stomach threatened to erase her memory of all she wanted to speak of with the captain.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her dress as best she could, trying to ignore the ugly stains, and left her tiny room. She quietly walked up the stairs to the main deck where she found two crewmen getting ready to turn-in for the night. She ignored them as they went about their final chores. Emma found herself being drawn to the side of the Black Pearl where she had stood before. Her gaze found the cold majestic waters, and her lips twisted in a smile. " How I've missed you…" She told the waves, knowing full well they symbolized freedom.

" Ya might want to be careful, luv," a voice sounded beside her. " People might think yer crazy… talking to water and all…"

Emma grinned and turned to find Jack leaning on his crutch beside her. There was an air about him that night. It seemed darker than usual. Emma noticed his eyes were distant as well.

" Jack," she started, lowering her gaze to his shoulder. " I have to ask you something…"

" And what would that be, I wonder?"

Emma's breath caught in her throat when he closed the distance between them. He stood toe-to-toe with her, a smug look on his face.

Her heart sank suddenly. This was **not** her Jack. This was not the man she knew and loved. Fear struck her, and the question on her lips vanished. Her eyes shut tight and she turned away.

" Jack…" she started. " All I really wanted to say was… that I love you."

She held her breath. There was no movement behind her and no reply, so she turned around to make sure he'd actually heard her. When she looked at him, his head was down, almost as though he were in thought.

" Did you hear me?" she asked.

As he looked up, she noticed something very peculiar. The distant grin on his face did not match the tumult of emotion she found in his dark brown eyes. " Aye, luv… And I'm flattered, really.Not really suprised though...I mean, what's not to love about Captain Jack Sparr---"

"Stop it!" She demanded. His mouth snapped shut and his eyes met hers instantly. " Just stop it, Jack!" It was Emma's turn to close the distance between them. She grabbed his hand and continued, " I don't know what the hell you're trying to do, but stop it!"

He made an attempt to deny what she was accusing, but was silenced when she inserted an object in his hand. Jack looked down and his heart froze when he saw what it was. A ring. The ring he gave her all those years ago. She'd kept it.

" I've been wearing it since that night we stood here, Jack. I never took it off my finger… just like I said I wouldn't." The tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she stood before him. His hand almost began to shake, but he clasped it shut and looked up at Emma.

" You… kept it?" he asked.

She nodded, not breaking her gaze. " Of course, Jack! I loved you then! I love you now! It never changed!"

He dropped his eyes to the floor. How could he say anything to that? He was a pirate! Abloody pirate! Love wasn't allowed, unless it belonged to the damn sea! Jack cleared his throat and said the first thing he could think of, " That's… nice…"

Emma felt like she had been slapped. So many emotions were twisting inside of her, and at that very moment she felt rage. " I don't understand you, Jack!" she spat. " You show up at my home in Dover, hug me, tell me you want me to come back with you, and then risk your life for me, and now THIS! Why? _Why_ Jack?" She grabbed his arm before he could turn away. "Why?" She repeated in a sob.

The captain jerked his arm free, furry rising to his eyes. Heslammed his rum bottle to the floor, shattering it into a hundred tiny pieces. " Because, dammit!" He hollered, shocking her back a few paces. " **I'm a bloody pirate**!" Emma looked up at him through confused and tear-filled eyes. Those eyes held so much hurt in them that Jack had to look away, but not before tears began to rise in his own. " I can't lose ya again, Emma. The first time was hell, luv… But a second… if you died… I'd never---"

His words were silenced by her lips on his. He stumbled a little from shock, but quickly regained his composure and returned the kiss. She pulled away a moment later, eyes heavy with desire. Just seeing her in that instant made the scab on his heart come loose. The love he had for her could now flow without restraint. It was in that moment where only she existed.

" Ya didn't quite get what I was saying, luv," Jack said softly with a grin.

" No, I think I did, Jack. You're the captain of the Black Pearl," she replied. " If you don't want anything bad to happen to me… then nothing will."

A dark smile curled his lips as he pulled her evencloser to him. " Yer right... Yer bloody right." His good hand brushed a strand of hair from her face, and he returned his eyes to hers. " Emma, luv… can ya forgive this pirate? He's a bit of a mess, ya know…"

She smiled, sliding her arms around him as an answer. A calmness settled over Jack, a kind of calmness that he'd never known. It was almost as though his heart was finally content. Maybe he, Captain Jack Sparrow, was no ordinary man. Maybe he _could_ love two things at once.

" You know, luv…" he said, feeling her fingers softly scratch up and down his back. " I think I'm beginning to like this whole 'love' thing."

She laughed into his shirt, "Well good, Jack, I'm glad." If he could see her, he would have caught her rolling her eyes.

" But you know I… I do love you, Emma…" The captain said softly, sounding completely sober. Emma raised her head to look at him.

" I know, Jack." She whispered. If she weren't so thrilled at that moment, she might have cried. " I know…"

"Good…" he replied, pushing her head back down against his chest. "And by the way, luv… I'm not going to be giving ya an option of going home this time…"

Emma felt a laugh bubble up inside of her and pour out of her lips. Jack could only grin at the feeling of her vibrating beneath him.

"Oh, Jack…" She finally said. " I am home…"

End.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. Reward this tired author with a review!**


End file.
